Una leyenda de Navidad 2006
by Little Angel n.n
Summary: todos se fueron a pasar navidad a las montañas, pero cosas raras empezaron a pasar relacionadas con una leyenda urbana, chicos desaparecen, rescates, peleas, diversion, misterios y una gran aventura con mucho humor, cap final, ... ToT lean!
1. nos vamos a Valle Alegre

Angy: hola a todos he aquí el nuevo fic que hice inspirada en la navidad

Dark: oye todavía no terminas un fic y empiezas con otro ¬¬

Angy: es que si no lo hago se me va la Navidad, bueno para iniciar este fic tendrá mucho humor y las personalidades de los personajes serán un poco diferente, he! No me maten eso es lo que lo hace divertido.

Dark: antes unas aclaraciones

_Así son los pensamientos_

**Plop** esto significa una caída tipo anime

**Yugioh no nos pertenece solo lo usamos como inspiración para crear historias y librarnos de todas esta locas ideas que tenemos…. Si hay un personaje que no veas en el anime o el manga significa que ese si es mio!!**

Dark ¿¡¡ puedo contarlo yo, por fis?!!

Angy: esta bien

Dark¡¡¡OK aquí va!!!

**UNA LEYENDA DE NAVIDAD 2006**

**By: Little Angel n.n**

**-Nos vamos a Valle Alegre n0n-**

Es un día nuevo en ciudad Domino, pero no era un día normal, no señor, el ambiente en la ciudad es de suma alegría, felicidad y todos sus sinónimos debido a que… a… esperen hay una razón….em… ¿Qué día es?... (A: no me digas que ya te olvido eh Dark)… no yo lo sé… es… ¿día de las madres? (A: no…)… ¿del padre? (A: NO)…del amor y la amistad, ese no falla… (A¡NO!)….entonces mi cumpleaños (A¡Que NO!, sabes que mejor continuo yo…)…esta bien ¬¬

Bueno, la razón de que haya alegría en este día es porque se acerca la navidad y todas las personas realizan sus compras navideñas (obvio) como regalos, adornos, comida etc… pero mientras tanto en la casa-tienda de los Moto… nuestro querido Yami (ahhh ¬) comenzaba a despertar, ahora mas que nunca apreciaba su vida, ya que los dioses le habían concedido la dicha de tener su propio cuerpo y vivir nuevamente entre los mortales, dicho cuerpo fue una recompensa por parte de Ra ya que el faraón Atem había demostrando una vez mas su fuerza y valor derrotando al máximo dios en un terrible juego de las sombras.

-----Flash Back----

Todo estaba oscuro y hacía un frío insoportable, no había nadie mas que el faraón y el dios Ra, uno frente al otro, ambos se veían profundamente (ÒÓ ÒÓ), parecía que en cualquier momento saldrían llamas de sus ojos, ambos estaban atentos a los movimientos de su contrincante… después colocaron la mano derecha tras su espalda y luego de unos cuantos segundos, cada quién la puso frente al otro… y después…

-yuuuujuuu!- n 0 n gritó Atem- ¡la tijera le gana al papel!... ¡Siiii! le gané al dios mas poderoso en un juego de piedra papel o tijeras- comenzó a bailar la danza de la victoria- o si… aja quien es el mejor… aja… Atem… Atem .

-¬¬ bah… es solo un estúpido juego mortal

-tal vez nn pero ahora cumple tu apuesta

-esta bien… te concederé un deseo dime ¿que es lo que quieres?

-¡un helado de chocolate!-Atem se quedó pensando un momento…- no…pensándolo mejor los helados me los comprará Yugi, mejor quiero un cuerpo propio

-¿un cuerpo¿Para que quieres un cuerpo?

-_para salir con las chicas-_ pensó, pero lo que dijo fue- para poder disfrutar día tras día la belleza de este mundo que nos rodea, _y volver a salir con las chicas- _pensó de nuevo

-esta bien… concedido… si yo hubiera sido tu, abría pedido no haberme casado nunca

-¿¡que fue lo que dijiste?!- se oyó Nut la esposa de Ra a lo lejos

----Fin del Flash Back----

Y así amigos míos fue como Yami obtuvo su cuerpo, y volviendo a la historia….

Yami se levantó como pudo de la cama, eran las once de la madrugada y quería recibir los primeros rayos de sol del día (D: disculpa Angy pero los primeros rayos del sol ya no se consideran a las once de la mañana y tampoco es de madrugada ¬¬) (A: oye a esa hora me levanto en vacaciones, para mi es muy temprano u-u)

Yami se acercó a la ventana, pero al hacerlo sus ojos contemplaron algo que jamás había visto ¿Qué será eso¿Acaso las fuerzas de la oscuridad han regresado?, estas y otras preguntas se cruzaron por la mente de nuestro héroe…

Yami bajó a toda prisa las escaleras, para informar a Yugi de su gran descubrimiento, pero al llegar a la sala se encontró con lo que parecía ser un terrible monstruo, era una especie de árbol con esferas pequeñas y tiras de colores en todas sus ramas (A: ya saben que es ¿verdad?)

Yami se le acercó y lo examinó òó, al parecer era inofensivo, así que lo movió un poco y en eso le cayó una enorme estrella en la cabeza… X S

ÒÓ- así que te atreves a atacarme, maldito ser de las tinieblas- dijo Yami muy enfadado alejándose del monstruo y colocándose en posición de pelea

-buenos días Yami -entra Yugi a escena con una caja de esferas en las manos

-Yugi, cuidado las fuerzas del mal han regresado- dijo Yami al colocarse frente a Yugi para defenderlo pero sin dejar de ver al monstruo

-pero Yami….Oo

-tranquilo Yugi yo te protegeré- y dicho esto extendió su brazo izquierdo abriendo un portal enviando al árbol ahí- listo, todo arreglado n.n- Yami envió al árbol de navidad al reino de las sombras XD.

Pero por detrás de él, estaba Yugi súper-hyper-enojado casi le salía fuego por los ojos-¡¡¡YAMI¡¡Esta si me la pagas!! ÙÚ

-ÓÒ pero Yugi te salvé

Yugi agarró una escoba y comenzó a seguir a Yami por toda la casa gritándole cosas como: "¡¡ya veras cuando te atrape su alteza!!", y Yami respondía: "¡¡no me mates¡¡Fue sin querer!!

Minutos después….

Yami estaba sentado en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados y con uno o dos chichones en la cabeza Ù.Ú y Yugi estaba sentado frente a él, solo observándolo Ò.Ó

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte- comenzó Yugi- que no debes enviar al reino de las sombras todo lo que te encuentras, suficiente tuve con el despertador, el celular y mi Ipod, y ahora el árbol de navidad…es el colmo contigo

-¿el árbol de que?

-de Navidad, oh es verdad tu no conoces la navidad puesto que viviste en una época a.C.

-¿a.C.¿Qué es eso?

-es antes de Cristo, veras la época antes de que naciera Jesús, ósea Cristo, se le conoce como a.C. "antes de Cristo" y a la época después de su nacimiento es d.C. "después de Cristo"

-¿navidad¿Cristo? explícame…

-esta bien- Yugi se pone de pie- veras Jesucristo es quien trajo paz y amor a este mundo…

-ahhh… así es como la gente me conoce, que lindos n//n

-emm… no Yami Jesucristo no eres tu, él es el hijo de dios y fue enviado a la tierra por su padre, para que enseñara a las personas a amar a sus prójimos y vivir en paz y ser buenos con todos, y por eso la Navidad es cuando todos festejamos su nacimiento, y todos nos damos regalos, por que a él tres reyes magos le dieron regalos, pero eso pasó poco después, pero en la noche del 24 de diciembre llega Santa Claus…y...

-Quién es Santa Claus? O.o

-Es un señor panzón con barba, cabello y bigotes blancos muuuuy largos que le da regalos a los niños buenos pero ya todos sabemos que son los papás los que te dan los regalos, pero en fin ¡¡¡es una época para festejar¡Viva la navidad! n.n

-eso es fantástico, pero… òó yo también traje paz al mundo deberían festejarme a mi también y debería haber épocas llamadas A.A (no es alcohólicos anónimos, es "Antes de Atem) y D.A ("Después de Atem")

-¬¬… si es verdad pero ni modo…

-oye ¿y que es la cosa blanca que esta haya afuera?

-ah, eso se llama nieve y solo en esta época cae aquí, y no en todo el mundo hay, por eso es que tu no la conoces…

-oooo jaja eso lo explica todo, yo creí que Zork había regresado n . n

Tock…tock…-tocan a la puerta, Yugi abre, es el cartero, le da dos cartas a Yugi, Yugi cierra la puerta y abre las cartas…

-mira Yami son nuestra calificaciones, a mi me fue bien en todas las materias otra vez, y a ti…¬¬… bueno…reprobaste todas otra vez UoU

-hay… Yugi para jugar duelo de monstruos no necesito saber quien descubrió la penicilina

Tock…tock…-vuelven a tocar la puerta, Yugi vuelve a abrir, vuelve a ser el cartero, le vuelve a dar una carta a Yugi, Yugi vuelve a cerrar la puerta y vuelve a abrir la carta…

-mira es una carta del abuelo, dice que… "ola chicos espero que estén bien…blah...Blah…blah…. me contrataron para unas excavaciones muy importantes… blah...Blah…blah…. así que no podré pasar navidad con ustedes blah...Blah…blah…. saludos, pórtense bien y cuídense.

PD¿ya les dije que se porten bien?

PD2: hablo en serio ¬¬"

-Yugi ¿sabes que significa eso: )

-que el abuelo no sabe escribir "hola"

-¡no! Que podremos desayunar Pizza

¬¬… Genial, sin árbol de Navidad, sin el abuelo y con Yami, esta navidad será un desastre, quiero llorar QQ

Tock…tock…-otra vez tocan a la puerta, Yugi otra vez abre, otra vez es el cartero, otra vez le da una carta a Yugi, otra vez Yugi cierra la puerta y otra vez abre la carta…

-Yami es para ti- Yami le quita la carta a Yugi y la lee

-Siii! Me gane un viaje para ir a Valle Alegre un pueblo en las montañas para ir a esquiar, aunque no se que es esquiar pero suena divertido, es un boleto para mi y cuatro acompañantes¿a quien llevaré? Veamos, con Joey, Tristán y Tea son tres pero me falta alguien

-ejem…u.u

-¿a quien será bueno¿Kaiba? Naah no creo que quiera ir

-Ejem…ù.u

-¿a Bakura? No siempre anda peleando conmigo

-Ejem… cof... cof…ù.ú

-¿a Ryou?, no si deja solo a Bakura capaz y que destruye el mundo

-Ejem… ¡COF…COF!... ÒÓ

- o si Yugi…Yugi… ¿a quien puedo llevar?

**PLOP**

-solo era una broma¿quieres ir?

-n-n ¡¡¡si!!! Será divertido

-muy bien, aquí dice que el autobús sale el 23 de diciembre a las 5 PM… mmm… ¿Cuándo es 23 de diciembre?

-¡Hoy!

-ah… órale… con que hoy … ¿¡HOY?! oO

-¡Yami no vamos a alcanzar a estar listos!

-¡no digas eso Yugi!, ÙÚ dime que es lo mas importante que te he enseñado…

-¿que nunca debo rechazar un postre?

**PLOP**

-en realidad me refería a que "nada es imposible y con tan solo voluntad y fe todo se puede lograr.

-ahhh si… eso también, pero ¿y que vamos a hacer? …el autobús sale a las 5 de la tarde y nosotros tenemos que recoger la casa, llamar a nuestros amigos y hacer las maletas…

-¡Yugi! ÒÓ pon mucha atención tendremos que dividirnos nuestro trabajo, TÚ recoge la casa y llama a nuestros amigos y YO…

¬¬ ¿tu que vas a hacer?

-pues hacer mi maleta…con permiso…-dicho esto Yami subió a la habitación y se encerró, dejando atrás a Yugi.

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo no le confió ni el control remoto mucho menos la casa

---Mucho rato después----

Yami y Yugi ya se dirigían a la central de autobuses, Yugi llevaba una maleta de tamaño normal, pero Yami llevaba una familiar, con muchos trabajos podía caminar.

Óò-¿ya llegamos?- pregunto el antiguo faraón por que de plano ya no podía seguir adelante

uu- no- respondió Yugi con mucha tranquilidad

-¿y ahora?

-No

-¿y que tal ahora?

-¡¡QUE NO!!

Un minuto después----

-bien ya llegamos

-Bendito sea Ra- Yami se dejo caer al suelo

-mira allá están nuestros amigos¡¡¡hey Tea, Joey, Tristan… por acá!!

Joey y Tristan llevaban una maleta normal cada uno y Tea llevaba dos pero como es chica se le comprende

-hola Yugi- saludo Tristan- ¿Dónde dejaste a Yami?

-por allá- dijo señalando donde Yami aun seguía tirado

Joey se le acercó para ver si todavía respiraba- hey amigo aun estas vivo?

X-X- si Joey estoy bien, solo estoy tomando un poco de aire

-cielos viejo parece que te vas a mudar

uu- solo llevo lo necesario

-pues los videojuegos no son tan necesarios- dijo Yugi

-creo que Yugi tiene razón- continuo Joey- OO espera ¿tienes el nuevo de Resident Evil?

: ) –sip

-entonces si son necesarios, sabes adoro matar zombis, bueno aunque ya están muertos…pero no del todo porque aunque están muertos se mueven y te atacan y debes matarlos otra vez pero…ah… ya me hice bolas el chiste es que debes volarles los sesos

-¡Atención¡Atención! Todos los pasajeros cuyo destino sea Valle Alegre por favor a la puerta numero 5, repito! Todos los pasajeros cuyo destino sea Valle Alegre por favor a la puerta numero 5 gracias.

-ese es nuestro viaje- dijo Yami levantándose rápidamente, todos se pusieron en marcha

-Un momento- dijo Tea- esos que vienen allá que no son Ryo y Bakura?- precisamente eran esos dos que venían corriendo como burros sin mecate

-por que rayos teníamos que encontrarnos con el tonto ladrón descolorido ¬¬- dijo Yami

-ves Bakura, te dije que llegaríamos tarde por tu culpa

-¿por mi culpa? Estúpido Hikari- yo no tengo la culpa de nada

-¿ah no?... ¿Quien fue el que quiso pasar a la tienda de armas y al último ya no quería salir?

-emm… Yo

-¿y quien fue el que se entretuvo viendo como cambiaban las luces de los semáforos?

-Yo…

-¿y quién fue el que quiso asustar a los niños en el parque?

-muajajaja… Yo… y eso fue muy divertido, jaja ññ

¬¬ ¿y quién fue el que quiso pasar a comprar una malteada de chocolate?

-¬¬ ese fuiste tu

-oh si es verdad, pero de todas formas fue tu culpa

-estúpido Hikari, escucha, en mi época no había nada de esto, la mejor arma que podía tener era un palo y cuando la situación financiera andaba bien me compraba una navajita , además las únicas luces que yo conocía eran las del sol, el fuego y la que de vez en cuando hacían los artículos del milenio, y por último asustar a la gente es mi hobby no lo pude evitar

-si claro… mira allá están Yugi y los demás ¡¡¡hey Yugi!!

-genial teníamos que encontrarnos con el estúpido faraón de pacotilla ¬¬- dijo Bakura

-hola Ryo ¿no me digan que también van a Valle alegre?

-si, esta mañana Bakura recibió una carta donde le decían que había ganado un viaje para él y un acompañante, hubieras visto el trabajo que me costó convencerlo de que me llevara a mi y no al gato…

-algo así pasó con Yami, pero será mejor darnos prisa por que el camión se va

Así todos nuestro amigos se dirigieron a la puerta cinco en donde abordaron su autobús, uno muy elegante por cierto, 5 estrellas, de los más elegantes y modernos además de cómodos que existen, y así, por fin todos felices y contentos XD partieron a Valle Alegre.

Dentro del autobús, Yami iba sentado junto a Yugi y detrás de ellos iban Ryu y Bakura quién hizo hasta lo imposible por que le dejara el lado de la ventanilla, en los asientos de al lado iban Tea y Joey y mas atrás iba Tristan quien trataba de conquistar a una chica.

Fue pasando el tiempo, al parecer sería un largo viaje, algunos intentaban dormir pero no lo conseguían por los constantes gritos que Bakura y Yami emitían. Pasadas ya varias horas, el día comenzaba a irse y la noche comenzó a cubrir el alrededor, Yami estaba de rodillas sobre el asiento, volteando hacia atrás platicando tranquilamente con Bakura.

-y entonces- decía- llegaron los tres reyes magos del planeta Kredulor para darle regalos a Jesucristo en agradecimiento por haber salvado el universo de la destrucción causada por el reino de las sombras…

-WoW- Bakura iba sorprendido

-si, así fue exactamente como Yugi me lo platicó

-entonces ese niño es mucho mas poderoso que tú estúpido faraón, muajjajajajajajajajajaja… jajajajajaja...cof…rayos debo practicar mi risa malvada

-pues yo te derroté ladrón de cuarta ¬¬

-¿Qué dijiste erizo?!!

-¡¡lo que oíste descolorido!!

-¿quieres pelear?!!

-¿me estas invitando?!!

-¡¡¡hasta por escrito!!!

-pues ¡¡órale¡¡Éntrale, éntrale!!

----minutos después---

Yami y Bakura ahora venían muy calladitos por que el coger amenazó con bajarlos del camión si seguían causando alboroto, la verdad es que Bakura quería enviarlo al reino de las sombras pero se contuvo cuando Ryu le dijo que si lo hacía no le compraría la Súper Resortera XC300 modelo 2006 edición limitada que había visto en la tienda de juguetes (XD)

De repente el clima comenzó a cambiar de manera drástica, primero una densa neblina cubrió el camino y después la tormenta de nieve mas fuerte que cualquiera de los presentes haya visto comenzó a azotar, conforme el tiempo avanzaba la tormenta empeoraba, ahora si se había perdido el camino, todo alrededor era blanco y solitario, de repente el camión se detuvo el chofer dijo que había habido una falla mecánica y se bajo a revisar pero el hombre ya no regreso… esto comenzó a preocupar a todos….

-ya hace una hora que se fue- dijo Tea viendo su reloj

-¿y que tal si se lo comió un lobo?- dijo Joey

-no seas tonto Joey, no hay lobos en esta zona

-¿Cómo estas tan segura¿acaso sabes donde estamos?

-bueno no… pero es solo que….

-miren- interrumpió Tristan- hay alguien allá afuera- señaló a lo lejos y precisamente se alcanzaba a distinguir algo o alguien, el misterioso ser caminaba lentamente hacia el autobús, muchos de los pasajeros comenzaron a inquietarse pero nadie mas que Yami pues él empezó a sentir una poderosa fuerza maligna…

Los pasajeros comenzaron a decir cosas como: "te amo fulanito", "Te quiero Menganita", Tea abrazó a Yugi y esto no le molestó, al igual que Joey y Tristan se abrazaron inconscientemente…

-Joey perdóname por la vez que le dije a todos que te habías hecho en la cama en tu quinceavo cumpleaños…QQ

-y tu perdóname por aquella vez en que puse pegamento en tu asiento en tu primera cita QQ

-y tu per….0.0 un momento… así que tu fuiste el que hizo eso eh!!-Tristan soltó de inmediato a Joey

-nñ… ya te dije que me perdones nñ

-¡JOEY WHEELER¡Esta si me la pagas!

-shh…cállense quizá no nos vea-dijo Yami al momento todos se quedaron callados y apagaron cualquier luz, todos se recorrieron hasta atrás del autobús quedando solo Yami y Bakura al frente listos para proteger a sus amigos…

El extraño ser rodeó el camión y después de encontrar la entrada subió, y después iluminó el rostro de las personas con una lámpara….y…

CONTINUARÁ…..

Angy: bueno hasta aquí lo dejo por el momento pero pronto actualizaré

Dark: nos vemos y déjenos reviews!!

BYE!!!


	2. el gran misterio

Angy: hola como prometí aquí esta el segundo cap, perdón por la tardanza, empecemos rápido..

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen blah blah blah todos son de Kazuki Takahashi, pero esta adaptación es completamente mía!!**

**UNA LEYENDA DE NAVIDAD 2006**

**By: Little Angel n.n**

**------- El gran misterio-------**

El ser aluzó la cara de las personas que estaban sumamente asustadas pero se tranquilizaron al ver que el terrible monstruo era solo una linda chica como de 18 años que llevaba puesta una enorme chamarra.

La muchacha sacó un radio…

-he encontrado un grupo de personas, cambio-dijo

-_describe el estado cambio_- le respondió un chico

-son alrededor de veinte personas, hombres y mujeres de entre 16 y 20 años, al parecer solo estan asustados, cambio

-_muy bien enviaremos por ustedes, cambio y fuera_

La chica era muy, muy blanca parecía como si nunca hubiera visto el sol, sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo y su cabello negro, lacio y largo hasta la cintura.

-¡oigan!- la muchacha se dirigió a todos-¡¿se puede saber a que rayos estan jugando?!- se notaba que en verdad estaba enojada

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntó Yami muy desconcertado al igual que los demás

-¿Qué hace un grupo de personas aquí, a estas horas, con este clima y en esta chatarra? ¡Es una surte que los hayamos encontrado… con vida! ÒÓ

-pues nosotros- dijo Yugi con voz serena- nos dirigimos a Valle Alegre, solo que el autobús se descompuso y el chofer hace casi una hora que desapareció

-¿y tu quién eres?- le gritó la chica viéndolo profundamente a los ojos

Yugi se puso muy nervioso- mi...nom…nom…nombre es Yu…gi…Mo…t…to, ¡Yugi Moto!

-bien Yugi no intentes jugar conmigo ni hacer bromitas por que no tengo un buen sentido del humor

-si ya nos dimos cuenta de eso ¬¬-susurró Yami pero al parecer la chica lo alcanzó a oír

-¿¡puedo saber tu nombre?!- le dijo la muchacha apartado la vista de Yugi y acercándose al rostro de Yami

-yo soy Yami Moto, nñ de seguro has oído hablar de mi

-emm… la verdad no suelo leer el reverso de las cajas de croquetas para perro

¬¬ jaja que chistosita jaja- risa sarcástica de Yami

-supongo que eres hermano del pequeño

-si…bueno mas o menos… pero ¡oh! Como fue que te diste cuenta de eso, ¿en que nos parecemos?- dijo Yami con sarcasmo haciendo referencia al increíble parecido entre ambos

-¬¬ quizá en las uñas de los pies- otro sarcasmo

-pues fíjate que…óÓ- Yami mejor se quedó callado por que no entendió

-disculpa- Tea hizo su aparición

-primero identifícate- la chica le aluzó la cara con la linterna

-oye deja de hacer eso, me llamo Tea Gardner

-bien Tea que sucede

-¿Por qué dices que nos estamos burlando de ti?, lo que te dijo Yugi es verdad, mucho de los que estan aquí recibieron una invitación para pasar una grata navidad en Valle Alegre con sus amigos, esquiando y divirtiéndose con todos los gastos pagados

La chica abrió mucho los ojos al parecer estaba sorprendida- eso no puede ser posible, sencillamente no puede ser…

-¿Por qué no?

-por que no es posible que se dirijan para allá y aunque fuera verdad es imposible que un autobús llegara hasta ahí y menos una chatarra sin llantas como esta

-eh!!…jeje alto ahí- interrumpió Bakura- ¿Cómo que chatarra sin llantas?

-¿y tu eres?...

-llámame Bakura nena ; )

-bien…. "Bakura nena", este autobús esta más oxidado que mi abuelita además no tiene llantas… ¿de veras crees que me iba a creer esa mentira?

-estas loca ¬¬

-bajen y compruébenlo ustedes mismos

Dicho esto todos los pasajeros se bajaron pasando por encima de la muchacha

XS –son unas bestias

-te ayudo- Yami le ofreció su mano, la chica la aceptó y se levantó – mira ten esto- Yami le dio la invitación que había recibido

La muchacha se tomó su tiempo para leerla y releerla y volver a leerla

-wow esto esta raro, pero… pero tiene sentido

-¿a que te refieres?

-olvídalo será mejor llevarlos al Valle

-¿Valle Alegre?

-no, a Nuvo Valle, por que Valle alegre desapareció hace 70 años, mira ya llegaron las camionetas vamos…

-oO

Ambos bajaron del autobús y Yami comprobó con sus ojos que la chica había dicho la verdad, el camión era una chatarra sin llantas, muchas personas estaban asustadas y otras (como Bakura) estaban emocionadas.

-¡esto esta de miedo! Verdad estúpido Hikari, ¡estamos como en "el proyecto de la Bruja de Blair", es tan emocionante! o muajajajajaja….jajajajajaja… cof… cof… necesito practicar mi risa malvada

-discúlpame un momento Yami- la chica se acercó a un conductor- ¡hey! Malcom necesito que se haga una inspección en todo el perímetro, al parecer nuestro querido chofer vino y se fue

-¿el chofer? ¿No me digas que?

-así es… esta pasando otra vez, y no quiero volver a perder a nadie, voy a resolver este misterio y para eso necesito a ese chofer

-amiga… nunca lo vas a encontrar, sabes bien que él solo trae a los turistas y desaparece

-por favor Malcom, y te doy una tasa de té estilo "mi abuelita"

-que sean dos y una galleta

-trato hecho

-bien

-gracias Malcom- ahora se dirige a todos- muy bien escuchen quiero que todos suban a las camionetas, los llevaremos a un lugar seguro, y no se preocupen por su equipaje habrá quienes se encarguen de eso…

-así todos los presentes subieron a las camionetas, nuestros héroes (Dark: se puede saber que han hecho para ser llamados héroes, solo se extraviaron en las montañas y ya ¬¬), bueno nuestros amigos subieron a la misma en la que iba la chica pues ella se los pidió.

-oye tu no nos has dicho tu nombre –dijo Tea

-tienes razón había olvidado presentarme, mi nombre es Izumi Kino, y ustedes también deberían terminar de presentarse, solo me han dicho su nombre Tea, Yugi, Yami y Bakura nena.

-¡oye!

-jajaja- risa de todos

-bueno mi nombre es Joey Wheeler, pero las chicas me suelen decir bombón u.u- Joey puso cara de orgullo

-si claro campeón- Tristan le hizo una llave de judo a Joey y le rasco la cabeza- mas bien yo diría "Tontón", y por cierto yo soy Tristan Taylor

Joey por fin se sacó de Tristan- como te atreves a decirme así eh! Cabeza de antena

-¡vuelve a repetir eso para que veas!

-¿¡que me vas a hacer!? Cabeza de antena

-tu te lo buscaste y no creas que se me ha olvidado lo del pegamento

-¡¡chicos!! ¡Ya dejen de pelearse!- interrumpió Tea tratando de calmar a los dos-¿Qué no les da pena?

-¿debería darnos?- dijeron ambos a la vez

-déjalos Tea, son muy divertidos –dijo Izumi- ¿siempre se comportan así?

-la mayoría de las veces ¬¬

-jaja bueno solo falta uno en presentarse

-ups, lo siento mi nombre es Ryo, y todos me llaman Ryo nn

-nah… yo lo llamo Estúpido Hikari- dijo Bakura con tranquilidad

zas- Ryo le da un zape

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, y miren ya hemos llegado

Nuevo Valle es un pueblo de montaña pequeño, la verdad no se podía apreciar bien puesto que la tormenta era terrible impedía la visibilidad, todo el grupo siguió a Izumi hacia una casa muy grande hecha completamente de madera, los muebles eran antiguos y muy elegantes, las paredes estaban cubiertas de pinturas y fotografías pero la que mas llamó la atención fue una pintura muy grande que estaba sobre la chimenea de la sala.

La pintura era de una chica tan blanca como la nieve, su cabello era entre azul y verde muy largo, los ojos eran azules muy parecidos a los de Izumi. Llevaba un vestido blanco sencillo, la chica estaba de rodillas con las manos entrelazadas a la altura del pecho mientras esbozaba una enigmática sonrisa (no es la mona lisa), parecía como si estuviera apunto de llorar pero no se sabia con certeza si era de felicidad, de tristeza o de desesperación.

Todos causaban mucho alboroto, Izumi quería explicarles la situación pero nadie le hacia caso, así que se paró en una silla pero seguían sin voltear a verla, así que Bakura decidió "echarle la mano"

-mira niña gruñona como se hacen las cosas- Bakura sacó una pistola de sus bolsillos y dio un disparo hacia arriba, con eso todo voltearon- yuju!! Adoro las armas de los mortales, ves niña novata, esto fue fácil- dicho esto último sopló en la punta de la pistola

-em… supongo que… gracias… eso fue muy…. "amable" de tu parte…

-òó que gracias ni que nada me debes un favor

-¡oye! supongo que el dejar que te quedes en MI casa es un favor ¿no?

-óó, si… tienes razón eres lista niña

¬¬… escúchenme todos, quiero que hagan grupos de tres o cuatro personas para que duerman, las habitaciones estan arriba, así que con confianza vayan y aparten las suyas ¿alguna duda?

Bakura levantó la mano -¿a que hora sirven la cena?

zas Ryo le da otro zape

-oye estúpido Hikari ¿por que me golpeas?

-no te aproveches de la hospitalidad que nos ofrecen, además ya es muy tarde para cenar

-QQ pero tengo hambre

-tendrás que esperar al desayuno

Con esto último todos corrieron en manada hacia el segundo piso.

-espera Yami- dijo Izumi- ten esto- le dio una especie de roca pequeña

-gracias es una linda piedra n.n

-no es una piedra ¬¬ -era mas bien un cristal pequeño con un extraño símbolo en el centro (una estrella de 5 puntas rodeada por un circulo)

-pues parece piedra

-es un amuleto, procura traerlo contigo en todo momento, te va a proteger

-esta bien gracias

Allá arriba Bakura ya había apartado los cuartos, los más grandes por cierto, este chico en verdad tomó confianza.

Los cuartos quedaron así:

1.- Yami, Yugi y Joey

2.- Bakura, Ryo y Tristan (este era el cuarto mas grande y por lo tanto tenia una cama grande y dos pequeñas y como Bakura es tan "amable" se ofreció a dormir en ella.

En cuanto a Tea, ella se quedó en el cuarto de Izumi, ya que era mal visto que una chica se quedara en el mismo cuarto que tres chicos.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, todos dormían excepto Yami quien no podía conciliar el sueño debido a los ronquidos de Joey y a que éste no dejara de hablar de comer pizza de peperoni.

Yami decidió salir a caminar un poco para relajarse, pero justo cuando abrió la puerta comenzó a escuchar una voz, volteó a ver a Joey.

-¡y una gran hamburguesa con queso!- definitivamente no era la voz de Joey, parecían mas los lamentos de una mujer.

Yami no quiso prestar importancia así que siguió delante, sin embargo la voz se oía cada vez más fuerte.

-¡hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Yami comenzó a ponerse nervioso –rayos ¿Por qué me da miedo? Si Bakura y yo fuimos espíritus durante mucho tiempo, los fantasmas no hacen nada- en eso Yami recordó al montón de gente que Bakura envió al reino de las sombras- QQ bueno a lo mejor si hacen algo

Yami siguió caminando por el oscuro pasillo, en eso aparte de escuchar la voz, comenzó a sentir que la temperatura bajaba (Dark: típico) y también sintió una presencia detrás de él. Rápidamente se giró hacía atrás pero no vio nada, pero cuando dirigió su mirada otra vez hacía adelante se encontró con una mujer de cabello largo, hecha completamente de luz quien se dirigió hacía él y lo atravesó. Esto hizo que a Yami se le pusieran los pelos de punta (A: bueno en realidad ya los tiene así, pero en fin ustedes me entienden). Inconscientemente Yami corrió muy asustado llegando a la sala donde estaba Izumi sentada en un sillón frente al fuego de la chimenea viendo la invitación que Yami le había dado.

-¿Yami te encuentras bien?- dijo Izumi al ver lo pálido y agitado que estaba, pero éste no contestaba- ¿Yami? ¡Tierra llamando a Yami! ¡¡Hola!!- Izumi tocó la frente de Yami como si fuera una puerta, esto hizo que por fin reaccionara

-¡oye no me golpees!

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-emm… ya no me acuerdo

¬¬- parecía como si hubieras visto un fantasma

-¿fantasma? A… si… ya me acordé

-¿y…?

-es que yo salí del cuarto, pero la voz de la mujer que no era de Joey, y luego en el pasillo oscuro los lamentos y la presencia, hacía frío, por cierto necesitan un sistema de calefacción, y yo me asusté y voltee pero no había nada y al frente el fantasma y la luz, huuuuy que miedo, pero antes las pizzas de peperoni y las hamburguesas de queso…-Yami no sabía ni lo que decía

-oO ¿eh… no entendí nada, mejor tranquilízate ¿Qué pensarían tus amigos si te vieran así?

-pues los demás no sé… pero Bakura diría "jajaja… miren al estúpido faraón… asustado como una niñita, muajajajajaja… cof… cof…. Necesito practicar mi risa malvada"…sip… eso diría exactamente U.U

Oo- jaja... y por que te diría "estúpido faraón"

-Uu es una larga historia

-pues empieza de una vez

-Bueno… ejem… ejem… todo empezó hace 5000 años cuando yo era faraón de Egipto….- Yami le contó tooooooooooda la histoooooooria – y así mi espíritu quedó atrapado en el rompecabezas del milenio hasta que Yugi volvió a armarlo y liberar mi alma…

-órale y ¿como se llama ese cuento?

-¿eh? Como que "y ¿Cómo se llama ese cuento?"

-si, la historia de donde leíste eso, ¿Cómo se llama?

-¡oye! Yo no la leí de ningún lado, con trabajos leo los subtítulos de las películas… pero si tuviera que ponerle un nombre entonces la llamaría "Atem, el faraón más fregón de todos los tiempos"

-muy bien su real alteza Atem alias el faraón más fregón de todos los tiempos, ahora que esta tranquilo ¿puede contarme lo que le pasó?

-pues creo que vi un fantasma era una mujer pero no la distinguí bien por que estaba hecha de luz y…

-¿y que...?- Izumi notó que Yami no dejaba de ver la pintura sobre la chimenea -¿sucede algo?

-de hecho se parece a esa chica

-ella es la princesa Manoke- interrumpió una anciana como de 80 años, quien entró a la sala tan tétricamente que Yami se asustó y se puso detrás de Izumi

-abuela, ¿que no deberías estar en tu cuarto dormida?, te vas a resfriar

-claro que no, yo soy una chica fuerte, y por cierto ¿que haces aquí con un chico tan guapo como él? –dijo refiriéndose a Yami

O//O-¡abuela!, jem... Cof…cof… creo que debo presentarlos, abuela él es Yami, Yami ella es mi abuela la señora Ritsuko

-mucho gusto señora-dijo Yami cortésmente mientras le extendía la mano

-n.n en verdad que eres un chico encantador- la anciana abrazó a Yami tan fuerte que incluso le cortó la respiración, después se dirigió a Izumi en voz baja- no puedes dejar ir a éste galán eh

¬//¬

-se…oa….n….e…ja…si...rar….-óò

-¿dijiste algo cielo?

-Dje….n….e…ja…si...rar….

-Izumi ¿me puedes traducir lo que dice?

-lo intentaré, a ver Yami repítelo

-a…dje….n….e…ja…si...rar….òó

-em… creo que dice que no puede respirar o que quiere un vaso de leche tibia

-o ya veo lo siento es que me emociona ver chicos tan lindos aquí- la señora por fin suelta a Yami quien ya empezaba a ponerse azul pero recuperó su color al instante.

-Izumi ve prepara unas tazas de té…

¬¬ Si abuela como quieras- Izumi se va a la cocina

-y tu cariño, ven siéntate aquí frente a la chimenea esta haciendo mucho frío

Yami se sentó en un sillón y en eso vio una fotografía sobre la mesa, la cual mostraba a una pequeña familia de tres, una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules, junto a ella un hombre de cabello negro y ojos cafés y en medio de ambos una pequeña niña que Yami reconoció.

-ella es Izumi ¿verdad?

-así es

-y supongo que ellos son sus padres

-volviste a acertar

-y ¿donde están? No los he visto

-bueno, ellos murieron hace como 10 años

Yami se arrepintió de haber preguntó, sin embargo la anciana continuo con el relato

-no es que Izumi sea muy gruñona o tenga un mal genio, lo que pasa es que se molesta cuando alguien sale a las montañas sin precaución ya que así murieron sus padres, y además Izumi siempre se ha sentido culpable.

-pero ¿Por qué? Si ella debió de haber sido muy chica

-hace 10 años Izumi calló enferma y James, su padre salió en busca de un médico a los pueblos que están en las faldas de la montaña, hacía un clima terrible pero eso no se lo impidió, James ya no regresó, al día siguiente Kate, su madre salió para buscar a James…- la anciana hizo una pausa- tampoco regresó, encontramos sus cuerpos congelados una semana después…

-¿y que pasó con Izumi?

-pues ella siempre fue una chica fuerte, y bajo reposo y muchos cuidados se recuperó pero ya no volvió a ser esa niña alegre que conocíamos, desde entonces se ha dedicado a patrullar por las montañas para que nadie perezca congelado, y cuando encuentra a alguien le da una regañada que hijole mejor ni te cuento…

Izumi entró en la sala con las tres tazas de té, las repartió todas pero no tuvieron tiempo de probarlas por que en ese instante Malcom entró de repente a la casa

-¡Señorita Izumi! Encontramos a otra persona

-¿Dónde esta?

Un grupo como de tres personas entró llevando a un chico castaño inconciente, su piel estaba azul por el frío.

-lo encontramos mientras inspeccionábamos la zona, esta en muy mal estado

-llévenlo a una habitación rápido.

Yami alcanzó a ver quien llevaban pero… ¡que rayos estaba haciendo Seto Kaiba allá afuera!

Continuará….

Angy: bueno hasta aquí le dejamos, espero que no se hayan aburrido, no sabia como meter a Kaiba incluso pensé en dejarlo fuera de la historia pero no me atreví

Dark: lean nuestro siguiente capitulo por que es ese se hablara mas de la princesa Manoke y hará su primera aparición…

Agradecemos sus reviews a:

CE-AT and AMETZE: me alegra que te haya hecho reír, ese es el plan por favor continua leyendo y gracias por tu review fue el primero y me hizo sentir muy feliz!!

Cazadora de fantasias: muchas gracias por tu cumplido me hizo tan feliz el que me dijeras que era una muy buena y graciosa escritora, continua leyendo y espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios…

Sao-Yuy: muchas gracias por tu review enserio, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y en cuanto a lo que me pides, pues me temo que no será un Yami/Tea, la verdad es que casi no me voy a centrar en parejas si habrá pequeños roces pero nada mas, continua leyendo y espero tus comentarios

Muchisisimas gracias a todos los que leen y en especial a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar un review, siempre es grato recibirlos y me inspiran más, esta historia en lo personal me gusta mucho y quiero saber que también a ustedes les agrada

UN POCO DE PROPAGANDA:

1.- Si les gusta el humor que yo hago Por qué no se pasan por mi otro fic "¿de donde vengo?", esta es un pregunta que todos los niños alguna vez hacen pero cuando Mokuba y Serenity la comienzan a hacer nuestros amigos (desde el orgulloso Seto Kaiba hasta los reyes del juego Yugi y Yami) no sabrán que responder y lo único que dirán serán puras incoherencias y tonterías, este fic esta Terminado

2.- Si les gusta el romance y como pareja un Yami/Tea pus debes leer mi fic "una historia de Cenicienta", el nombre lo dice todo, basado en la película de "A Cinderella Story" de Hilary Duff, pero no sigue todo el guión tal cual es, hay humor y todo eso, esta bonito vengan a leerlo. Este fic esta en proceso

Bueno ahora si nos vemos en el próximo cap

No se les olvide dejar su review eso nos inspira a seguir escribiendo

Bye!!!


	3. La Leyenda de la Princesa Manoke

Siento haber retrasado tanto pero esto de las navidades comió todo mi tiempo este fic quería terminarlo antes de año nuevo y vean ya las fechas en que estamos bueno empecemos rápido. Solo les diré que esta cap será un poco mas serio que los anteriores pero era necesario ahora sin más preámbulo.

**Yugioh no es mío solo hago esto por diversión**

**UNA LEYENDA DE NAVIDAD 2006**

**By: Little Angel n.n**

**La Leyenda de la Princesa Manoke**

Seto Kaiba estaba siendo atendido por Izumi, al parecer estaba mejor aunque seguía inconciente pero al menos ya había recuperado su tono normal de piel.

Todos nuestros amigos estaban en el cuarto esperando a que se recuperara

-Cielos amigos- decía Joey quitándose las lagañas de los ojos- cuando Yami dijo que era importante levantarnos pensé que hablaba enserio

-Joey no digas eso, Kaiba es nuestro amigo- dijo Yugi

-dilo por ti viejo- continuo Joey- la próxima vez que me despierten que sea por algo que valga la pena… estaba soñando con una súper hamburguesa con doble queso y papas fritas, y lo peor es que ya casi llegaba al tocino

**PLOP**

-miren ya esta despertando- dijo Izumi

-¿quieres que me lo vuelva a dormir?- dijo Bakura sosteniendo un bat en las manos

ZAS- Ryo le da un zape

-¡Hey! ¡Estúpido Hikary me vas a dejar menso!

-no creo que se pueda mas

Kaiba comenzó a abrir sus lindos ojos azules (ahhh)

-"¿Dónde rayos estoy?"- pensó, pues no veía con claridad- "¿ya me morí? ¿Y Mokuba? ¡¡¡Mokuba!!!"

La vista de Seto se aclaró por completo y en eso vio una araña frente a sus ojos.

-"es solo una simple araña"

-hola Kaiba, con que no te asustan las arañas eh!

-"es solo Yami"- Kaiba reflexionó - Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! ¡Ya…ya…ya….mi…!-Kaiba se sentó en la cama sujetando la cobija con fuerza

Todos se quedaron con cara de What? Y una gotita de sudor hasta que Joey estalló en risa

-jajajajajajajaja, al gran Seto Kaiba jajajajaja no le dan miedo las arañas pero se asustó al ver a Yami…. Jajajajajajaja…. Los destruiré con mi dragoncito de ojos azules muajaajaja muejajajajajaja –risa tipo Bakura

-oye esa es mi risa, invéntate una- ¬¬

-lo siento

U//U- escúchame con atención patético perro, que quede claro que a mi no me da miedo Yami lo que pasa es que siempre que lo veo me meto en problemas

-no es cierto- Yami se defendió- a ver dime cuantas veces te he metido en problemas u.u –Yami comenzó a contar algo con los dedos- o.o no te molestes en contestarme…

-Seto Kaiba ¿cierto?, mi nombre es Izumi- le dijo la chica extendiéndole la mano amablemente

-Ja! Es un placer- dijo con sarcasmo- Bueno ya me tengo que ir-Seto se levantó de la cama pero Izumi lo sentó inmediatamente

-oye que crees que haces?-

-no… dime que crees que haces tu

-pues irme de aquí

-eso ni lo sueñes

-¿Por qué no? Escucha tengo negocios que atener en MI compañía….hay mucho dinero en juego

-y tu crees que eso me interesa

-¿con quien rayos crees que esta hablando?

¬¬ Pues contigo

-exacto con Seto Kaiba, ¿entiendes?

-pues no me interesa quien rayos seas, Micky Mouse o el Rey de Inglaterra, da igual

-U-U de hecho yo tengo mas poder que el Rey de Inglaterra

-como sea, escucha estas en mi casa y aquí mando yo, y mientras este esa tormenta de allá afuera nadie sale de aquí ¿entendiste?

Con esto último Seto se quedó callado, hubo un momento silencioso

-órale no creí vivir para ver esto, una chica calló a Seto Kaiba OoO- dijo Joey

-No tengo tiempo de estupideces hoy es víspera e navidad, y mi hermano debe esta muy preocupado y triste.

**Mientras tanto**

-hey Lana ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?- dijo Mokuba ya que era extraño que Seto no estuviera haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos.

-Ayer salio a una reunión importante y no se ha comunicado.

-¿crees que venga a pasar la navidad conmigo? QQ

-no lo se señor Mokuba quizás no

-mm… ya veo- Mokuba sacó su celular del bolsillo- hola Leo… soy Mokuba… se que es temprano…lo siento… ¿Qué crees?... hoy hay fiesta en mi casa… si mi hermano no esta trae a todos tus amigos que esto va a ser en grande… adiós… - cuelga –

Mokuba se para en una silla y levanto las manos y comenzó a hacer círculos en el cielo con ellas – ¡huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Fiesta, fiesta! ¡Esta noche hay fiesta!!!

**Mientras tanto**

-Mokuba debe estar tan deprimido- continuaba Kaiba

-pues tu hermano va a estar mas deprimido si te llega a pasar algo a ti.

A kaiba solo le quedo callarse, ya que le pareció imposible ganarle a Izumi.

-muy bien aceptaré tus ordenes pero solo hasta que se quite la tormenta de allá afuera por que tengo una reunión muy importante en Valle Alegre…

Todos se quedaron en silencio y se observaban unos a otros lo cual fue muy evidente para Kaiba.

-Oo ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por que pusieron cara de tontos?... bueno de mas tontos que lo habitual?

-Seto Kaiba sucede que…- inició Izumi

-Que Valle Alegre desapareció hace 70 años- terminó Yami n0n

-¡¿Queeee!? Pero si me llamaron anoche por que querían comprar mi nuevo sistema de discos de duelo y querían verme en Valle Alegre…

-Me temo que alguien quería que vinieras, Kaiba explícanos como fue que terminaste inconciente en medio de la nieve

Kaiba inició- Pues ejem… yo venía en mi súper mercedes cuando el clima cambio repentinamente, comenzó a nevar muy fuerte así que decidí esperar a que se quitara, pero en eso escuche los llantos de una mujer y como yo soy muy cortés…

-si claro ¬-¬ interrumpió Joey

-ejem… cof… cof –Kaiba continuo- como decía yo soy muy cortés así que decidí bajar y ver que ocurría, vi entonces a una chica de cabello largo hecha de….

-de luz n.n- interrumpió Yami

-si, exacto de luz pero como lo supiste?

-por que yo la vi hace unas horas aquí dentro

-Huuuuy que miedo –Bakura se súper emocionó –esta película debería ser llamada "perdidos en la montaña con Yami y la hija de la Bruja de Blair" en tan emocionante, incluso el nombre da miedo… nada mas con leer "Yami"

¬¬ Kaiba prosiguió – lo mas raro es que mi mercedes adoptó una forma de auto viejo y destruido, fue muy triste.

-¿¡Queee!? ¿Alguien destruyó tu carro? –dijo Bakura

-sip snif… snif

-rayos… ya me la cebaron y eso que ya había comprado las dinamitas

¬¬

-bueno después de eso la chica se me acercó y yo me quedé paralizado y luego ella… intentó….U//U

-¿¡Que intento?!- gritaron todos…

-ella intento besarme O//U

-iuuuuuu –Bakura le hizo burla

Y ZAS Ryo le dio otro zape

-en fin no lo logró por que en ese momento llegaron los rescatistas y de ahí ya no me acuerdo mas por que me desmayé

-tuviste suerte muchacho- la abuela de Izumi entró al cuarto tan tétricamente que asustó a Bakura y éste se subió a los brazos de Ryo como Scooby a Shaggy

-señora no haga eso casi me asusta- dijo Bakura

-yo diría que te asustó- Ryo dejó caer a Bakura de sentón

-òó oye harás que se arruine mi mejor parte- dijo robándose el trasero

-bien señora por que dice que tuve suerte

-por que tuviste un encuentro cercano con la princesa Manoke

-¿con quien?

-con la princesa Manoke o mas bien su espíritu y además casi te besa, ¿quieren que les cuente la historia de ella?

-Siiii!- dijeron todos excepto Seto e Izumi quien solo se sobaba la frente como diciendo "aquí vamos otra vez"

-Peeeeeeeee….rooooooo- dijo Kaiba- ¿su historia no involucra faraones o juegos de las sombras?

-no, nada de eso

-bueno entonces si quiero escuchar

-bien pues destápense los oídos por que esta es la Leyenda de la Princesa Manoke

"todo esto sucedió hace como 70 años, todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, ocurrió cuando toda esta región era habitada tanto por poderosos hechiceros como gente normal, el reino era gobernado por el rey Ozawa y la reina Asuka, ellos tenia dos hijas una de 18 años y la otra de 10, la mayor era Manoke se dice que era una joven tan bella que cualquier hombre que la veía se enamoraba de ella, la princesa y hechicera tenia prohibido salir del palacio y solo se conformaba con lo que su hermana le platicaba.

Así que un día escapó del palacio vestida como una pordiosera y bajo al pueblo anduvo todo el día por Valle Alegre donde conoció a su príncipe azul, aunque en realidad no era un príncipe era un simple herrero, pero a ella no le importó ambos se enamoraron perdidamente uno del otro, durante meses mantuvieron su relación en secreto…

Pero un día el reino entró en guerra y lamentablemente la princesa y su amor fueron descubiertos, sus padres se molestaron tanto que le prohibieron usar su magia ya que se sentían deshonrados, también le prohibieron volver a ver la luz del sol hasta el día en que se casará con alguien digno y de su elección.

Y el joven herrero para pagar su falta fue enviado a la guerra, una guerra de la que de seguro no regresaría.

Esa noche los amantes se vieron por última vez, sobre un peñasco de donde contemplaban a todo el reino, ahí se juraron amor eterno, ella le prometió que a pesar de todo siempre lo estaría esperando sin importar lo que pasara, a su vez él prometió que volvería solo por ella. Y así él le dio la mitad de un corazón de plata hecho por él mismo y la otra mitad se la llevó a su viaje…

Cuenta la leyenda que Manoke subía cada mañana al peñasco para ver si el joven herrero regresaba pero nunca veía nada, a pesar de que la guerra terminó y que ya se había confirmado que no había mas sobrevivientes, Manoke continuaba subiendo llegando el momento en que ya no se movía de ahí, solo se arrodilló y sujeto con fuerza el medio corazón de plata junto a su pecho, uso sus poderes para que nadie se le acercara, y ahí permaneció hasta que murió por el frío la noche del 24 de diciembre.

Su muerte fue muy dolorosa para todos, la reina enfermó y murió poco después el rey se suicidó por que se sentía culpable.

La otra joven princesa huyó y nadie volvió a saber nada de ella, las personas abandonaron poco a poco Valle Alegre ya que el espíritu de la princesa los atormentaba.

Desde entonces cada año llega un grupo de visitantes diciendo que se dirigen a Valle Alegre pero solo es una trampa de la princesa, ella los secuestra esperando encontrar a su amor entre ellos, por que ella sigue esperando a pesar del tiempo…"

Tea tenia estrellitas en sus ojos –es una historia tan romántica y tan…

-¡¡Estúpida!!- dijo Kaiba

-estoy de acuerdo con el ricachón- dijo Bakura sacándole filo a una daga- no hubo sangre aparte del suicidio

-acaso espera que nos creamos ese cuento?- dijo Kaiba

-pero… si tu la viste con tus propios ojos- dijo la anciana

-no se moleste señora- interrumpió Yami- a Kaiba no se le puede convencer de nada ni aunque lo lleven al PASADO para que vea los sucesos con sus propios OJOS – Yami hizo mucho énfasis en las palabras subrayadas.

-bueno haya ustedes si quieren creerlo solo no espero oírlos gritar como niñitas cuando ocurra la primera desaparición.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!- se escucha desde otro cuarto

-y hay ve el primero

Izumi salió corriendo al instante y tras ella todos los demás menos Bakura (quien tenía cara de aburrimiento) y Kaiba (éste se levantó y al hacerlo se le cayeron los pantalones)

-jajajajajajajaajaj- Bakura alcanzó a notarlo- muajajajajaj

-pero donde rayos esta mi fajo- se sube rápido los pantalones.

Bakura se estaba revolcando de risa en el suelo- jajajajajajaja Seto usa boxers de corazoncitos

-¿Qué dijiste? –Seto sujeto del cuello a Bakura y en eso se le volvieron a caer, así que soltó al albino para subírselos.

Bakura se cruzó de brazos y miró a Seto maliciosamente

-escúchame ladrón fracasado, si le mencionas esto a alguien te juro que te arrepentirás

-que me vas a hacer? Yo te puedo enviar al reino de las sombras

-pues yo…. Grrrr… esta bien que quieres?

-un millón de dólares

-¿Qué? Te doy 100 mil

-800 mil-insistió Bakura

-200 mil

-700 mil

-500 mil

-400 mil y fin de la discusión- dijo Bakura

-trato hecho

Bakura comenzó a contar con los dedos- oye me hiciste tonto

-yo? Tu solito te hiciste tonto

-por los zapes que me da Ryo en fin me debes 400 mil dólares y los quiero en efectivo, ah por cierto se te volvieron a bajar los pantalones

-ÒÓ rayos

Izumi entró a una habitación pero no había nadie solo estaba la ventana abierta y había hielo por todas partes.

-dios mío

-cual de todos- dijo Yami-por que hay muchos si contamos a Ra, a Horus, a Isis en fin…

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Tea

-esto es lo que yo quería evitar, ahora vayamos a la sala el espíritu esta aquí- dijo Izumi

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Joey

-puedo sentirlo

Todos salieron del cuarto excepto Yugi quien se retrasó al oír un ruido.

-hola hay alguien ahí?

-veeeeeeennnn- se oyó un susurro

-¿Quién esta ahí?

-veeeeeeen

Yugi se dispuso a salir pero en ese instante alguien le obstruyo el camino, pero Yugi dedujo quién era.

-así que tu eres la tal Manoke

-Doi regresa a mi

-¡yo no soy ningún Doi!

-Doi ven a mi estoy esperándote

-pues seguirás esperando por que tanto tú como él están muertos

-¡no es cierto!- Manoke envolvió a Yugi en una esfera azul y este se desmayó

Tea entró en ese momento

-hey yugi dice Izumi que si quieres un té O-O ¡¡¡¡Yugi!!! – Tea vio que Manoke se disponía a salir con Yugi- hey tu bruja déjalo en paz- Tea se abalanzó contra el espíritu pero este le arrojó una ráfaga de aire helado y Tea volooo y volooo y zas se estrelló en la pared X.X

Izumi y Yami entraron al cuarto por los gritos de Tea.

-Tea que estas haciendo?- pregunto Yami

-¬¬ jugando Tanis

-pues no parece- se dirige a Manoke-hey tu suelta a mi hikari, ¿Qué hacemos Izumi?

Izumi se encontraba inmóvil con los ojos cerrados y en sus pies se dibujo un círculo dorado con una estrella de cinco puntas (tipo Sakura Card Captors) después extendió un brazo hacia el frente haciendo a Manoke chocar en la pared

-otra vez tu niña

-deja en paz a Yugi –respondió Izumi- ¿Cuándo entenderás que Doi no regresará

-noooo! El me lo prometió – Manoke liberó gran cantidad de energía (tipo Goku), luego sujeto a Izumi del cuello y ambas se elevaron en el aire

Yami quiso ayudarla pero la princesa solo con verlo lo arrojó al piso, después le abarrajó a Izumi quién cayó sobre Yami

-gracias Yami amortiguaste mi caída

-X-X no hay problema

Una densa niebla se esparció en todo el cuarto y cuando se disipó ya no estaban ni Manoke ni Yugi.

-se llevó a Yugi QQ- dijo Tea al borde de las lagrimas

-Tranquila Tea lo vamos a encontrar-dijo Yami tratando de consolarla

-pero como?

-emm… eso si no lo se

-no se preocupen- dijo Izumi mostrándole un collar con medio corazón de plata

-es el corazón de plata

-así es, ella querrá recuperarlo y para hacerlo tendrá que volver a vernos

-eres fabulosa

-gracias todos dicen lo mismo.

Continuara……

Bueno hasta aquí le dejamos se que es corto espero que no se hayan aburrido nos vemos el cap que sigue.

Agradecemos sus reviews a:

Yamielikai

Gamy Gasny

Cazadora de fantasias  
Gabe Logan

CE-AT and AMETZE

Gracias a las lectoras y lectores y esperamos que sigan leyendo y dejando sus bellos comentarios

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap

Bye!!!!


	4. En Camino al Castillo

Angy: Hola ven esta vez no me tarde tanto y veo que hemos tenido pocos lectores pero en fin me siento alegre…

Dark: hay… a poco… no me digas ¿Cuándo?

Angy: bueno el capitulo anterior se que fue muy serio pero este será mas divertido

Dark: eso es lo que dices tú

Angy: bueno si, pero espero que todos piensen igual

Dark: bueno empieza ya que me quedé muy intrigada por lo que le fuera a pasar a Yugi!!

Angy: esta bien no comas ansias

Dark: ¿Ansias?... que es eso nunca lo he probado

**PLOP**

Angy: mientras le explico a Dark lo que son las ansias ustedes disfruten el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, pero antes (como siempre)

"**Yugioh no es mio es de Kazuki Takahashi" **

**UNA LEYENDA DE NAVIDAD 2006**

**By: Little Angel n.n**

**------En Camino al Castillo------**

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala diseñando un plan para rescatar a Yugi.

-Pero ¿por que tengo que rescatar al enano?- pregunto Bakura un tanto irritado

-Por que es nuestro amigo- le respondió Ryo

-¿Y…..?

-y por que es un gran chico

-"gran" NO "chico" SI, además yo no tengo por que hacerlo si ese chaparro no se haya hecho amigo del faraón yo hubiera destruido el mundo hace mucho tiempo

-y dime si hubieras destruido el mundo ¿donde ibas a vivir después? (Angy: eso yo también me lo he preguntado, ¿Por qué todos los villanos siempre quieren destruir el mundo? ¿Y luego que creen? ¿Dónde piensan vivir?---- Dark: Angy mejor cállate a ti se te ocurren cosas más estúpidas)

-ah… esa es una buena pregunta pero ahora no viene al caso, el chiste es que yo no quiero ir a ningún lado

-si no vas no te compro tu resortera

-no le hace ya tengo dinero para comprarla- Bakura mira maliciosamente a Kaiba

-Es el colmo contigo, voy al baño- Ryo se retiró

-¡Bakura!- le gritó Izumi

-¡Eu!- le respondió

-Oye- interrumpió Yami – no se dice "Eu" se dice "Que Pex", aprende a prEnunciar bien, ¿Qué no te dan clases de matemáticas?

-creo que si pero como siempre me duermo

-¿De matemáticas?- pregunto Tristán- ¿no será más bien gramática?

-¿Qué no es lo mismo?

-¡¡¡NO!!!

-Bueno es que yo también me duermo

-Ya déjense de tonterías – interrumpió Tea- y mejor piensen como vamos a rescatar a Yugi

En ese momento entró a la habitación un anciano como de 90 años- vaya parece que hay problemas otra vez – dijo

-Carlos no deberías estar aquí- dijo la abuela de Izumi

-ya me dolía la espalda de estar acostado

-ven te prepararé algo- la anciana se lo lleva

-¿Quién es él?- le preguntó Joey a Izumi

-Es Don Carlos un amigo de mi abuela, viene cada año a pasar la navidad aquí, no tienen familia y dice que este lugar lo hace sentir bien

-Que raro

-si, pobre señor, saben mi abuela me ha platicado que él fue encontrado en estas montañas hace muchísimos años, pero estaba en tan mal estado que duró como 40 años en estado de coma, no recuerda nada sobre su vida antes de despertar en el hospital hace como 30 años.

-Pobre-dijo Yami- lo comprendo, es terrible despertar en un mundo nuevo y no saber nada sobre tu vida pasada

-¿Por qué lo dices Yami?

-Ya te lo platiqué

Oo

-Bueno- dijo Bakura- yo voy al baño, mi estúpido Hikari ya se tardó mucho ¿le habrá caído mal la malteada de chocolate?

Bakura llegó al cuarto de baño pero la puerta estaba cerrada, así que tocó pero nadie le respondió, entonces volvió a tocar

-¡Hey! Estúpido Hikari apúrate tu no eres el único que tiene necesidades

Nadie le respondió

Bakura ya no aguantaba estaba sujetándose su ya saben que para no hacerse, volvió a tocar.

-¡oye! Abre la puerta ¡ya!

Nada, Bakura empezó a sudar y bailar

-conste que tu así lo quisiste- Bakura se encarreró y abrió la puerta pero no había nadie solo hielo y una densa niebla por todos lados.

-¡Oh no!- Bakura llamó a los demás pero antes hizo sus necesidades (¿Qué? El que manda, manda)

Todo llegaron, la niebla ya se había desvanecido, todos examinaron el lugar y en la pared junto a la regadera había un mensaje que decía:

"si quieren recuperar a su amigo el descolorido y al de pelos tricolor, vayan al palacio de la princesa Manoke los estará esperando,

atte.: anónimo

PD: no soy el misterioso chofer del camión"

-¿pero quien pudo haber hecho algo así?- pregunto Joey en pose meditativa

¬¬

Bakura le dio un súper Zape a Joey y lo dejó tirado en el suelo

-Siempre quise hacer eso jeje, bueno ¡esa maldita bruja de las nieves! me las va a pagar pero dejen a que la encuentre voy a trapear el baño con su cabello y luego la decapitaré…y….

Todos se le quedaron viendo

-¡Hey! ¿Qué me ven?... yo no estoy preocupado, por que si estuviera preocupado me mostraría preocupado pero como no estoy preocupado no me muestro preocupado… jejeje… yo no estoy preocupado

-tranquilo viejo te entendemos- le dijo Tristán colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de Bakura ¬//¬

-¡¡Oye!!- le respondió zafándose de Tristán- lo único que quiero decir es que yo soy el único con derecho a maltratar a Ryo, además que voy a hacer sin él yo no sé cocinar… ¡¡moriré de hambre!!

-tranquilo- dijo Yami- yo te puedo dar de lo que yo cocino

-¡ahhh! ¡Moriré de diarrea!

-oye Yami tu no sabes cocinar- dijo Joey recuperándose del golpazo

-¿Cómo no? ¡Si se!

-¡que no!

-¡que si!

-¡que no!

-¡que si!

-¡que no!

-¡que si!

5 minutos después

-¡que no!

-¡que si!

-¡que no!

-¡que si!

-pongamos fin a nuestra intelectual discusión, a ver dime que sabes cocinar y por cierto el cereal con leche no cuenta

-ah… ÖÖ pues…

-ni tampoco la comida a domicilio

- entonces ÓÖ

- y tampoco las sopas instantáneas

-QQ, que malo eres conmigo Joey- Yami se puso a hacer círculos con el dedo en el suelo- yo que te ayudé tanto en el reino de los duelistas ¿y como me pagas? ¡Burlándote de mi por que ni las sopas instantáneas me salen!...buaaaa! ¡¡Siempre se me quema el agua!! (XD)

**PLOP **– por parte de todos

-Yami- dijo Tristán- no te pongas así, tenemos que rescatar a Yugi

-no puedo, estoy deprimido QQ

-¡Yami!- grita Tea- ¡Ya levántate!

-me siento mal, nadie me comprende incluso la Tea me grita

Bakura sacó su pistola del bolsillo y le apuntó al faraón -¡no seas payaso Faraón de pacotilla! no debemos perder mas tiempo

-TT-TT Ven… Bakura me maltrata, siempre baja mi autoestima y yo… yo… ¡¡¡odio a los payasos!!!

-yo me encargaré de esto- dijo Kaiba con su espectacular aparición (Dark: pero solo dijo "yo me encargaré de esto" Angy: él no tiene la culpa de ese súper porte que tiene, lo adoro) ahora se dirige a Yami –Hey tú Yami eres un soez mocoso perro faldero con intenciones ocultas (XD), eres despreciable, patético un bebito, te asustas de la luz eléctrica y aun preguntas como es que hay gente tan chiquita dentro de la televisión.

-ahhh!!!!-yami se puso a llorar mas TT-TT

-¿Qué? Así no se supone que debería reaccionar, debería haberse molestado y reanimado para amenazarme y decirme que él es mejor que yo y todo ese montón de fanfarronerías que siempre anda gritando

-esto no puede estar pasando- dijo Izumi y luego le susurró a Joey- discúlpate con él

-pero Yami es muy difícil de convencer, no te imaginas lo orgulloso que es

-vamos inténtalo

-esta bien- Joey se dirigió a Yami- emm… Yami yo quiero decirte que no fue mi intención lastimare, dime ¿me perdonas?

Yami se levanto poco a poco –nn claro que si- dijo finalmente sonriendo

-eso fue fácil ÖÖ

Yami miro a Kaiba con odio òó

-glup- Kaiba pasó saliva

-¡¡¡así que crees que soy un bebito eh!! ¡¡¡Un perro eh!!!

-Kaiba mejor corre- dijo Tea

-esa es una buena idea

Kaiba se puso a correr y Yami tras él

-bueno ya que todo esta arreglado ¡vamos a rescatar a Yugi!- dijo Tea quién iba vestida con un traje de soldado y tenía dos franjas de pintura en las mejillas y lanzaba golpes al aire

-oye donde compraste esas ropas, me gustan- dijo Bakura

-Tea se ve muy animada- comentó Izumi

-pues claro es de Yugi de quien hablamos- le dijo Yami

-muy bien al ataque mis valientes- dijo Tea levantando el brazo pero en eso le rugió el estómago

-creo que primero debemos desayunar- dijo Izumi

-¿desayunar? ¡¡Comida!! ¡Si!- gritó Bakura

_-Mokuba debe estar tan deprimido_- pensó Kaiba

----Mientras tanto----

En la mansión Kaiba

Mokuba tenía la música a todo volumen y corría por toda la casa brincando en los sillones y destruyendo todo a su paso

-¡¡esto es genial!! Yujuuuuuuu!!! ¡Que divertido!

-----Volvamos con los otros----

Toda la pandilla salió de la casa cuesta arriba a la montaña, iban muy bien abrigados y equipados para poder escalar pues el clima seguía muy feo.

-¡¡¡Hey!!! ¡¡¡Izumi!!!- gritó la señora Ritzuko (abuela de Izumi) desde la casa - ¡¡lleguen temprano para la cena de navidad!!

-¡¡Claro que si!!

-¿ya llegamos?- pregunto Yami

-pero acabamos de salir

-solo preguntaba

Una hora después

-¿ya llegamos?- volvió a preguntar

-no- respondieron todos

-¿ya llegamos?

-¡¡¡NO!!!

-¿ya llegamos?

-¡¡QUE NO!!- le gritó Bakura- y si vuelves a preguntar que si "¿ya llegamos? ¡Te raparé!

-glup Oo

5 minutos después

-¿ya arribamos?

¬¬

-hey amigos ¡miren!- Tea iba mas adelante que todos- ese debe ser el castillo – precisamente a lo lejos se alcanzaba a distinguir vagamente un enorme palacio -¿Por donde nos iremos?

-que tal si seguimos ese camino señalado con ese letrero que dice "Castillo de la princesa Manoke, 15Km" –dijo Kaiba muy seriamente

-¿¡15 Km?! –dijo Joey nos falta muchísimo nos tardaremos toda la vida

-no es tanto- Kaiba saco una mini calculadora y empezó apretar botones- calculando la distancia y que vamos cuesta arriba con este terrible clima y que lo mas probable es que el camino sea muy irregular además que a este paso avanzamos muy lentamente, nos tardaremos alrededor de 5 horas, con un margen de error de 30 minutos

-amm… sigamos avanzando todavía falta mucho

----mientras tanto----

-Yugi sacudía a Ryo para que despertara, intentó hacerlo lo mas suavemente que pudo

-¡¡¡Por los demonios de Seth, Ryo despierta!!!- Yugi le da una bofetada

-ñam… ñam… hoy no quiero ir a la escuela Oo ¿Dónde rayos estamos?

Ryo se despertó completamente y observó a su alrededor, al parecer estaban en una celda

-al parecer estamos en una celda (eso mismo dije ¬¬)

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

-no lo sé, ya lo intenté antes de que tu llegaras pero no encontré alguna manera, solo nos queda esperar

-¿Qué? ¿A quien?

-a nuestros amigos, estoy seguro que ya deben estar buscándonos

-¿tu crees?

-claro en estos momentos deben estar mas unidos que nunca

----mientras tanto----

-yo digo que vayamos por la izquierda- dijo Yami

-nah, yo creo que por la derecha- dijo Bakura

-es por el centro- dijo Joey

-¡¡yo siento la presencia de Yugi por la izquierda!!

-¡¡y mi instinto de ladrón dice que es por la derecha!!

-¡¡yo digo que es por el centro por que… por que… porque SI y punto!!

-¡izquierda!

-¡derecha!

-¡Centro!

-¡¡ya dejen de pelear!!- intervino Seto- es por el centro

-hay si tu, ¿como estas tan seguro?- pregunto Bakura

-Por que ahí lo dice- Seto señaló un enorme letrero como de a un metro cuadrado que decía: "siga este camino (el del centro) y llegara al castillo de la princesa Manoke"

(¿No se han fijado lo bueno que es Seto para leer letreros de los que nadie mas se percata?)

-jaja les gané- dijo Joey señalándolos a ambos

-suerte de principiante- digiero los otros dos

Todo el grupo siguió el camino

-rayos no si ni por que hago esto- dijo Kaiba

-por que eres un buen chico en el fondo –le dijo Izumi

-sip, muuuuuuy en el fondo usando una súper excavadora- dijo Yami

-y en realidad te preocupa Yugi- dijo Tristán

-y también Ryo- dijo Bakura

-además ya nos consideras tus amigos- dijo Tea

-aunque te sigas comportando así de arrogante- dijo Joey

¬¬ -_estupideces-_ pensó Kaiba- _Mokuba debe estar tan deprimido que ni ganas de comer ha de tener_

-----Mientras tanto----

-¡¡¡Hey!!! ¡Ronald!- gritó Mokuba mientras veía televisión cómodamente

-Si señor

-tráeme mas helado de chocolate y por favor encarga otra pizza tamaño familiar con anchoas y peperoni, también quiero una hamburguesa con papas fritas… ah y un refresco de naranja

-Cómo usted diga señor, ¿se le ofrece algo más?

-no, por el momento tráeme esas botana te hablare cuando quiera el platillo fuerte

Ü-Ü

----Regresemos con Yugi y Ryo----

-Rayos ya se tardaron ¿no te parece Yugi?

-si Ryo, ya es muy tarde, estoy aburrido

-juguemos algo- Ryo sacó un cofre y adentro estaba una baraja

-lo siento Ryo no traje mi mazo

-no son cartas de duelo son solo naipes, ¿Qué te parece un pokar?

-si n.n

-----volvamos con los demás----

Nuestro querido grupo de rescatistas seguían su camino después de dos horas de caminata, algunos ya venían muy cansados, todos iban muy callados hasta que…

-Now I'm walking on sunshine (whoa, oh) i'm walking on sunshine (whoa, oh)-Yami comenzó a cantar para animarlos a todos- i'm walking on sunshine (whoa, oh) and don't it feel good hey!!

-¿Que rayos haces? –Preguntó Tristán

-n.n nada solo cantar….** Chilling out with** your crew in the schoolyard, Finding trouble, were never working too hard, were back at class, they never tought this! Something you gotta learn hit, or miss. Tough times! Hard Climbs! –(XD Yami se sabe la de Yugioh GX)

-mejor canta otra esa no me gusta- dijo Joey

-¿Qué tal esta…? (si han escuchado: "la de la mochila azul" le van a entender) ¡de recuerdo me quedan tus calzones los guardo en el ropero y me los quitan los ratoneeees!

-jajajajaja- Bakura estaba muerto de risa- esa si esta buena canta otra

-mmm… hay va…. En el baño de tu abuela huele a rayos y centellas sus recuerdos más preciados los eché por el escusado

-jajajaja me encantó

-¡oye si vas a cantar- dijo Kaiba algo irritado- canta algo que valga la pena, quizás un clásico!

-mejor Rock- dijo Joey

-no- intervino Tea- mejor Pop

-mejor Reggetton- dijo Tristán

-Ay no…mejor otra como la de hace rato- dijo Bakura

-ok hay va… Barney es un tontosaurio que vive en las cantinas fuma marihuana y se inyecta heroína, Barney viene a tomar cuando lo necesita, él también te ofrecerá si quieres fantasías.

-jajajaja, no manches faraón inútil de donde sacas esas cosas

Yami miró hacia abajo

-¡No esas cosas!, me refería a las canciones ¬¬

-ah… pues me las inventó en la clase de Historia, y todavía tengo muchas en mi repertorio

Y así siguieron por el resto del camino

----Mientras en otro lado----

-Tu que tienes Ryo?

-yo una escalera y tu Yugi?

-un full, gané otra vez

-¿quieres jugar canicas?

-¡si! n-n

----- 3 horas después----

-Bien hemos llegado- dijo Izumi, después de un largo camino al fin estaban frente al castillo, un palacio muy grande con un estilo gótico (grandes vidrieras y gárgolas, además las torres en forma de pico y muy altas)

-miren entremos por la ventana- Yami señalo una ventana abierta en lo alto

-Oye no te me adelantes- gritó Bakura

Ambos lanzaron una soga y se ataron a un arnés cada uno y comenzaron a subir, empujándose y lanzándose miradas de odio, además se gritaban cosas como:

-¡hazte para allá pelos de aguja!

-¡oye! Si me tumbas te envío al reino de las sombras, ¿¡me escuchaste descolorido?!

-¡a mi no me amenazas puerco espín!

-¡Grr…. Deja de aventarme!

Por fin llegaron hasta la ventana y ambos se pusieron de pie pero al ver hacia abajo les entró un ataque de pánico y se abrazaron… después de un momento reflexionaron y se separaron poniendo cara de asco….

-¡suéltame faraón gallina!-Bakura le tiró un puño a la cara pero Yami lo esquivó

-¡Tu fuiste el que me abrazó niña miedosa!- Yami le lanzó una patada al estómago pero Bakura también la esquivó

-¡Que no soy niña!- y Bakura le dio un cabezazo y con eso ambos perdieron el equilibrio y se cayeron de la ventana (por dentro del palacio)

Xx Xx

-ya dejen de hacer tonterías- les dijo Seto con su tono serio y característico

-oye por donde entraste- le dijo Yami sobándose la cabeza

-por la puerta ¬ ¬

-al parecer nos estaban esperando- dijo Izumi

-Cielos amigos este lugar es enorme- dijo Joey muy sorprendido

-¿por donde empezamos a buscar?- preguntó Tea

-mmm… tendremos que separarnos- comenzó Izumi- Kaiba tu irás con Joey, revisen el segundo piso

-¡¡¡¿¿Qué!!!?? ¿Por qué yo con el perro faldero?

-no pongas pretextos Kaiba, escoge él o Yami

-que remedio ¬¬

-Bien, Tea, Bakura y Tristán revisaran todo este piso

Los tres asintieron

-y Yami tu irás conmigo revisaremos las mazmorras

-claro- le respondió

-si alguien necesita ayuda solo griten y por cierto tengan mucho cuidado porque se dice que este lugar esta lleno de trampas y toda clase de hechizos y encantamientos

-huuuy- Bakura se volvió a emocionar- esta mejor que las películas de Hollywood y se va a poner mejor nn

Así los tres se separaron y tomaron sus respectivos caminos pero esto…..

CONTINUARA……

Angy: Bueno esta vez tuvimos pocos reviews

Dark: vamos amigos dejen comentarios así nos animamos mas

Angy: Siii!

REVIEWS:

**Cazadora de fantasías**: agradezco mucho la invitación que me haces y claro que me gustaría participar solo pásame por favor el link por que al parecer en e review no apareció o si quieres escríbeme a mi correo electrónico que esta en mi bio, gracias y espero sigas leyendo!!!

**Gamy Gasny**: gracias por tu comentario me animó mucho!!!


	5. Aventura en el Castillo I

Angy: Hola, ven ya no me tardo tanto… aquí esta la continuación espero que les guste, este cap esta un poco mas corto pero es que la historia ya se va a acabar y no quiero que eso pase QQ

Dark: pero Angy todo en la vida tiene un inició y un fin, y esto no puede ser la excepción, tienes que aceptarlo y superarlo U.U

Angy: desde cuando tan filosófica Dark

Dark: desde que leo tu diario

Angy¡Que¡Leíste mi diario!

Dark: si…n.n

Angy: esta si me la pagas… mientras mató a Dark ustedes disfruten el fic

**UNA LEYENDA DE NAVIDAD 2006**

**By: Little Angel n.n**

**---Aventura en el Castillo I---**

Por dentro el castillo era muy amplio y elegante; pinturas gigantescas, estatuas hechas de oro, plata y bronce, el piso de mármol y había infinidad de mueble y objetos caros, todos ellos admirados por Bakura…

-¡Whooo! Esto debe ser carísimo, deben de tener como cien años de actualidad, al menos me darías 50 dólares en el mercado negro… -Bakura tenia los ojos con estrellitas

-¡Bakura, por favor concéntrate!- le dijo Tristán

-Pero… pero… es que mi instinto de ladrón me indica que debo llevármelo, no lo puedo evitar… oigo una voz provenir de esta estatua que dice "lléeeeeevame, Bakuuuuuura lléeeeeeeevame"

-no se te ocurra tocar nada- dijo Tea- recuerda que Izumi dijo que este lugar esta lleno de trampas

En eso un enorme muro de concreto casi le cae a Tea encima, obstruyéndoles el paso por ese pasillo… Tea volteo hacia atrás y vio a Bakura con una estatuilla de plata en las manos, quien rápidamente la oculto tras su espalda…

-¿Qué?... yo no hice nada- les dijo

------Por otro lado-----

Joey y Kaiba hacían su trabajo a pesar de que todo el camino habían estado peleándose

-y dime perro- comenzó Kaiba- ¿estas asustado?

-por supuesto que no- le respondió con total tranquilidad

-¡¿Qué!?, ni aunque pienses que esta podría ser la última aventura que tendrías con tus amigos… por que al parecer aquella chica si es peligrosa…

O¬O- ahora si estoy asustado… ¡quiero a mi mamaaaaaaá!

¬¬

En eso una flecha de hielo fue lanzada desde quien sabe donde y casi le da a Joey pero este último fue salvado gracias a que Seto lo empujó

-¡Cuidado Wheeler!- la flecha le rozó al castaño y quedó clavada en la pared

-esa estuvo cerca…Oo… jeje…Kaiba…

-¿ahora que?

-tu… tu me salvaste

Oo…- rayos ¡ni una palabra de esto a nadie¿entendiste Weasley?!

-si claro lo que digas viejo… y soy Wheeler no Weasley

----Mientras Tanto----

Yami e Izumi revisaban las mazmorras pero todo el camino habían estado muy callados, hasta que Yami decidió romper el silencio…

-esto me recuerda mucho a los pasillos del rompecabezas del milenio- dijo

-¿Qué es eso que dijiste?

-es el artículo donde quedé encerrado por 5000 años, ya te lo había platicado

-Oye Yami, en verdad te tomas esa historia en serio

-pues es la verdad

Izumi notó la seriedad con que el ojos- amatistas le hablaba

-¿quieres decir que todo tu cuentito es cierto?

-Claro, yo no te mentiría, no tengo por que…

Izumi mejor decidió quedarse callada…

-oye Izumi

-dime

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en la habitación cuando se robaron a Yugi?

-oh… eso fue un sencillo hechizo

-¿hechizo?... ¿eres una bruja?

-mas o menos… no se mucho de mi familia pero mi abuela me ha platicado que ella vivió en Valle Alegre cuando niña y su familia estaba formada por Brujas, magos y hechiceros… la verdad es que ella es muy… muy buena, pero yo… soy un desastre…jaja n//n

-¡ahora lo entiendo!

-¿Qué cosa?

Yami sacó el amuleto que Izumi le dio en el capitulo dos…

-la Manoke no me hizo nada la vez que la vi por que llevaba esto… ¿verdad?... tu lo dijiste "procura traerlo contigo en todo momento, te va a proteger"… te referías a ese espíritu ¿cierto?... querías protegerme de ella

-Si… estas en lo correcto

-U.U… que inteligente soy ¿pero por que a mi…¿Por qué me querías proteger a mí?

-si eras tan inteligente dedúcelo tu mismo

O/O

En ese momento llegaron a una sección en donde el camino se dividía en dos

-¿Cuál tomamos, Izumi?

-tu decídelo Yami, estuviste mucho tiempo con Yugi, confió en que sabrás por donde se encuentra

Yami cerró los ojos tratando de sentir la presencia de Yugi

-Por la izquierda- dijo finalmente

-bien- Izumi se dirigió a donde Yami señalo pero al dar el primer paso una lluvia de flechas atravesó de lado a lado el pasillo

-jeje… olvidé que soy zurdo : )

¬¬

----- Por otro lado---

-¡Bakura deja de tocar las estatuas!- gritó Tea

Los tres iban corriendo como almas que llevan el diablo perseguido por una enorme roca que abarcaba todo el corredor

¡Cállate y sigue corriendo Fenómeno de la amistad!

-¡oye Bakura!- gritó Tristán- por que no envías la roca al reino de las sombras

-¿¡como supones que yo puedo hacer eso?!

-no lo sé pero Yami se la pasa enviando todo ahí

-¡pero yo no soy ese faraoncillo de cuarta!

-pero tu estas mas traumado que él con eso del Reino de las sombras

-buen punto…-Bakura se paró en seco y se dio media vuela luego extendió su mano y gritó -¡¡¡puerta al digimundo ábrete!!!... ah no ese no es… jeje… lo siento…

¡¡Puerta al reino de las sombras ábrete!!

Y dicho esto un agujero negro se abrió frente a la puerta y ahí calló la roca, para ir a hacerle compañía al árbol de navidad XD

-¿en… ah… donde… ah... estamos...?- Tea trataba de recuperar el aliento al igual que lo otros dos

-Parece que estamos en un comedor- comentó Tristán

Precisamente la habitación era muy grande y elegante, con un súper comedor como para 50 personas, pero lo más raro es que había un gran banquete

-uhh… comida- Bakura se acercó

-¡Noooooo!- gritaron los otros dos

Pero demasiado tarde, Bakura ya había agarrado una pierna de pavo y en eso un hueco se abrió bajo los pies de los tres haciéndolos caer, solo se escucho como Tea le gritaba a Bakura…

-----Pero por otro lado----

Seto y Joey revisaban las habitaciones del segundo piso

-Estoy seguro que en esta si van a estar- dijo Joey

-Has dicho lo mismo en las últimas cinco habitaciones

-pero en esta si van a estar

Joey abrió la puerta, el cuarto era el más grande en el que habían estado, también el más elegante pero los muebles estaban congelados, Kaiba se acercó a una enorme pintura en la cuál se plasmaba la imagen de una niña con su perro

-parece que estamos en la habitación de la princesita esa- dijo Kaiba

-Mira- dijo Joey señalando una celda en la cual estaban los otros chicos que habían sido secuestrados por Manoke

Joey se acercó y los examinó detenidamente…

-parece que aquí no están nuestros amigo- dijo

-TUS amigos, cara de mono

-pero un mono guapo y sexy

-uhh… si, guapo jajaja… tu eres tan feo que cuando naciste tu mamá no sabía si quedarse contigo o con la placenta

¬¬ jajaja que chistosito Juanito sol, pues fíjate que a la tuya la multaron por andar tirando basura, y cuando te metieron en la incubadora usaron una con vidrios polarizados

-pues fíjate Wheeler que a ti cuando te metían a la bañera en lugar de darte un patito de hule te daban una radio y un tostador eléctricos.

-y tu Kaiba eras tan feo que tenían que atarte un trozo de carne al cuello para que el perro quisiera jugar contigo

-Y a ti una vez te atropellaron y quedaste mejor

30 minutos después…

-y tu cuando te ibas a suicidar tirándote desde la terraza de un edificio de 50 pisos, mandaron a un cura a darte unas palabras de aliento. Y sólo dijo: "En sus marcas, listos..."

-¡¡oigan!!- gritó un chico desde la celda-¡podrían liberarnos si no es mucha molestia!

-por supuesto que para mi es mucha molestia, libéralos tu perro…- dijo Kaiba

-pero un perro Sexy y guapo

-uh... Si tan sexy…

-oigan no empiecen otra vez- interrumpió otro chico desde la celda

Joey abrió la celda y todos los chicos salieron, Joey les indicó que se fueran, y aquellos no lo pensaron dos veces y se fueron.

-U-U oh… si soy un héroe –dijo Joey con cara de orgullo

-¿y por que no les preguntaste por Yugi y Ryo? – dijo Kaiba

-O.O ¡ups!

¬¬ Genial

-¿Por qué no les preguntaste tu eh?

-emm… eres una lagartija…

-si… pero guapo y sexy

-ja… eres tan feo que…

Dejemos a estos dos por el momento y pasemos a otra escena

-¡No te puedo ganar ni en matatena!- le dijo Ryo a Yugi- me ganas en el pokar, canicas, damas chinas, ajedrez y también en matatena… dime ¿acaso hay algo que no sepas jugar?

-pues Yami siempre me gana en el piedra, papel o tijeras

-pues juguemos

De repente se escucha una voz conocida

-mira ahí están- era la voz cautivadora, seductora y sexy de Yami

Tras él venia Izumi hecha un chicharrón, o sea bien quemad, despeinada y la ropa algo desgarrada, en pocas palabra un desastre.

-¡Yami!- le gritó-¡Esta es la última vez que tu eres el guía!

-Ash… no te lo tomes tan apecho Izumi

¬¬

-hola Yugi y Ryo ¿como han estado? n.n

-Yami vinistes a salvarnos- dijo Yugi sujetando las rejas de la celda

-¿también vino Bakura?- pregunto Ryo

-si… esta buscándote junto con Tea y Tristán

-¿el solo con ellos dos?

-si…

-glup… Oo

-bueno como los sacaremos de aquí- Yami observó las rejas de arriba hasta abajo, después se alejo para agarrar vuelo

-espera- dijo Izumi, pues encontró una llave tirada y supuso que la de la celda, así que la introdujo y la abrió pero Yami no la escuchó

-aquí voy- Yami corrió y cuando choco con la puerta esta se abrió tan fácilmente que Yami terminó en el suelo

-¿Yami esta bien?

-si… uhh… ¿vieron que fuerte soy?… ves Yugi te salvé yo solito y sin ayuda de nadie…UoU

¬¬

-será mejor buscar a los demás e irnos de aquí

Pero en eso una misteriosa voz se escuchó tras ellos…

-¿Adonde creen que van? – les dijo

-¡¡¡¡ahhhh!!!!- Yami se asustó tanto que abrazó a Izumi

-¡tu otra vez niña1… siempre quieres arruinar mis planes

-voy a liberar a mis amigos y nadie me lo va a impedir, a ellos no te los vas a llevar

-necesito sus almas para que el señor de las tinieblas me deje estar con Doi, y también quiero que me regreses mi corazón de plata…

Nadie excepto Izumi entendió lo que dijo

-¿Quién es el señor de las tinieblas¿Izumi?

-él es un ente místico que cuida el paso de las almas al otro mundo, se dice que si le das 100 almas el te dejará estar con una, la que tu quieras

-¿incluso con Marilyn Monroe?- pregunto Yami

-si con la que sea ¬¬

-como diría Joey "Oooorale"

-¡ahora lo entiendo, la Leyenda esta mal, Manoke no busca a su amor entre los jóvenes ella quiere reunir 100 almas para que la dejen estar con Doi,… ¡eso es patético!

-¡tu cállate niña¡No eres quien para juzgarme!

-¡eres despreciable!

Los ojos de la princesa se pusieron completamente blancos y luego subió lentamente sus brazos de los cuales se empezó a formar una bola azul de energía, la cual se las arrojo al grupo de abajo.

La bola de energía se estrelló en el suelo haciéndolos volar por todos lados, Yugi se estrelló en la pared X.X, a Ryo le cayeron rocas encima X.X y a Izumi no le pasó nada por que Yami la abrazó intentando protegerla X.X

-¿Yami esta bien?

-No te preocupes estoy bien SP

-eres un tonto por que hiciste eso'

-si eres lista dedúcelo tu misma- Yami le dedicó una tierna sonrisa de esas que te desbaratan, e Izumi se la correspondió.

Todos los chicos se pusieron de pie, ahora Izumi estaba dispuesta a enfrentarla, entonces bajo los pies de la chica comenzó a formarse una brisa de aire que rápidamente se fue expandiendo hacia arriba, luego se formo una esfera de aire, la cuál se la rrojo a la princesa pero esta última la esquivó con total facilidad, la esfera fue a chocar al techo…

-jajaja sigues siendo la misma hechicera fracasada de siempre jajaja

-òó ¿eso crees?

ÒÒ

En ese instante el techo se empezó a desboronar cayendo encima de Manoke… Izumi tomó la mano de Yami y comenzaron a correr. Al igual que Yugi y Ryo.

-¡vamos dense prisa, tenemos que escapar!

Mientras atrás… el espíritu salía de entre los escombros y solo le quedó observar como sus presas se escapaban…

-¡Eizo!- gritó

-si mi señora- Eizo es el misterioso chofer del camión

-asegúrate de atraparlos y tráemelos ¿entendiste?

-Si señora

Manoke se desvaneció mientras que Eizo sonreía maliciosamente, en eso de las paredes comenzaron a salir algo que parecían ser personas pero aun seguían siendo muy diferentes… pero ¿Qué creen?... ¡¡esto…!!

Continuara….

Angy: (aun ahorcando a Dark) ahora la contestación a reviews

Gamy Gasny: que bueno que te ha gustado tanto la historia, me encanta recibir reviews tuyos, ojala este cap te haya gustado también.

Sao-Yuy: Hi amiga, no voy a decir nada sobre el trama del fic U.U, si quieres saber quien es Carlos tendrás que seguir leyendo, espero te haya gustado el cap… espero sigas leyendo por que esto ya casi se acaba.

neko-no-saint: No te preocupes por los reviews es grato saber que tenemos mas lectores n.n me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por tu apoyo!!

Angy: bueno eso es todo nos vemos pronto

Matta-ne


	6. Aventura en el Castillo II: necrohomos

(perdon por volverlo a subir pero es que tenia muchas faltas de ortografia)

Angy: hola a todos… ups creo que nos tardamos más de lo esperado

Dark: pero por fin hemos regresado con el siguiente capitulo, ojala les guste… aquí esta

**UNA LEYENDA DE NAVIDAD 2006**

**By: Little Angel n.n**

**---Aventura en el Castillo II: Los necrohomos---**

Bakura, Tristán y Tea habían caído en una habitación completamente oscura, y con un extraño olor a pólvora….

-¡hey encontré algo!- dijo Bakura- y se mueve como una asquerosa serpiente marina

En eso Tea le dio un súper puñetazo en el rostro a Bakura

-hey… por que me pegas que acaso ¿estas pendeja, te dan a taques o te metes droga?

-¡eres un pervertido!- le gritó la castaña- esa es mi pierna

O-o Iiiiiiaaaaaak ¡que asco!

Tristán encendió una linterna y comenzó a examinar todo el lugar, al parecer estaban en una especie de bodega, lo que mas llamó la atención fue un extraño "bulto" en el centro cubierto con una manta beige muy vieja y llena de polvo. Tristán se la quitó para ver que había debajo

OoO-wooooorales esto puede ser muy útil

-pero tenemos que buscar a los demás- dijo Tea

-tu y Bakura vayan a buscar a los demás y llévenlos afuera del castillo, mientras que yo preparo esto

-esta bien, ven Bakura vamos

-----------------------

Yami, Izumi, Yugi y Ryo corrían entre los pasillos del castillo hasta ya no poder

-¿oigan chicos podemos descansar?- pregunto Ryo

-si bajemos el ritmo, parece que ya perdimos al espíritu- dijo Yugi

En eso se escucharon muchos pasos tras ellos

-¿escucharon eso?- todos voltearon

Lo que vieron fue un montó de seres extraños persiguiéndolos, eran como zombis, su piel era muy blanca, mas bien pálida, además que no tenían pupilas en los ojos y mantenían la boca abierta mientras corrían

-¡¡¡aaaahhh!!!- gritó Yami- ¡son como los de Resident Evil!… les voy a pedir su autógrafo n.n

-¡espera!- Izumi sujeto a Yami del cuello de la chamarra- esos son Necrohomos

-y ¿eso es malo?- pregunto Yugi

-¡claro que si¡Huyamos rápido!

Los 4 se pusieron a correr de nuevo

-¿otra vez a correr?- preguntó Ryo con desgano

-----------------

Kaiba y Joey caminaban tranquilamente por un aburrido y solitario pasillo…

-a ver Kaiba- dijo Joey- ¿Qué es lo que estoy viendo que es seco y gris?

-la pared… otra vez- le respondió éste

-hay si… tu chucha y ¿Qué es que tiene el cabello café y es un presumido?

-soy yo ÙÚ otra vez… y ya cállate

-cielos viejo eres bueno para adivinar

-yo soy bueno en todo ¬¬

En ese instante se escucharon gritos al fondo del pasillo

-¿escuchaste eso mono?

De repente alcanzaron a distinguir que unas personas corrían en dirección hacia ellos

-¿ese es Yami?- preguntó Joey

-claro que si, esos pelos de aguja son difíciles de confundir

-y mira también vienen Yugi y Ryo- Joey corrió hacia ellos-¡Hey Yugi ya los encontré! n.n

-¡¡¡por aquí no!!!- gritó Izumi- ¡¡por aquí no!!

Joey se dio media vuelta al ver a los zombis persiguiéndoles y se puso a correr también al igual que Kaiba, todos entraron a la primera puerta que encontraron y la cerraron poniendo montón de muebles para que no se abriera.

-¿Qué diablos era eso?- preguntó Kaiba

-son necrohomos- le respondió Izumi- son como muñecos hechos de barro y sangre

-¿y son peligrosos?

-¡por supuesto!... si te atrapan tendrás la muerte mas dolorosa que te puedas imaginar, matándote poco a poco… sacándote los ojos y arrancándote los dientes uno por uno, luego te quitará las viseras lentamente…

-O.o y ¿tu como sabes eso?

-mejor no te cuento

- glup OO

Los necrohomos comenzaron a romper la puerta y entraron, nuestros amigos empezaron a correr (otra vez)

Ahora estamos en la clásica escena donde hay un pasillo con tres puertas a la izquierda y tres a la derecha, el grupo entra por la primera seguidos por los zombis y luego salen por la tercera del otro lado, para entrar inmediatamente en la segunda y salir nuevamente por la primera…

Así estuvieron un buen rato, a veces se separaban y unos entraban a un lado y otros a otro, incluso Yami a veces perseguían a los necrohomos o a veces a sus mismos compañeros, en fin era un desmadre, hasta que Yugi se paró a la mitad del pasillo para poner orden.

-¡¡¡ALTO!!!- gritó

Todos se detuvieron es seco y como congelados en silencio

-¿Dónde rayos esta Joey?

En eso se oye la voz del rubio desde un cuarto

-¡¡no hay papel!!- dijo-¡¡pásenme un rollo!!... pero que sea charmin n.n

Un necrohomo le tocó a la puerta y Joey la abrió poquito y así recibió un trozo de papel que el zombi le dio.

-gracias viejo, eres rebuena onda, me salvaste la vida…

Pasó un pequeño momento en el que se escuchó como Joey le bajaba al baño y luego abría la llave para lavarse las manos incluso se escuchó como decía "eres Sexy Joey Wheeler" tratando de auto elogiarse, finalmente salió del baño.

Todos incluso los necrohomos tenían una gotita de sudor en la cabeza

-¿en que nos quedamos?

Por arte de magia recordaron en lo que estaban y la persecución volvió a empezar, pero ahora todos juntos entraron a una puerta llegando a un súper salón, mega grande pero sin salidas.

-¡este si es nuestro fin!- gritó Ryo

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Joey

-pues enfrentarlos- dijo Yami entregándole una espada como de samurai idéntica a una que él mismo traía

-¿de donde sacaste esto?

-por allá- señaló- hay cientos de cosas que Bakura amaría

-¿y estas seguro de cómo usarla?

-n.n claro que sí he visto Samurai X cientos de veces, y me sé todas la técnicas de hiten mitsurugi… me la pasaba practicando con la escoba

-si, se los aseguro que es cierto U.U- comentó Yugi- yo y mi antiguo jarrón azteca ahora hecho pedazos. ¬¬

Todos fueron donde Yami les señaló y se armaron con lo necesario para la batalla del siglo "según Yami".

Los necrohomos llegaron donde toda la pandilla eran alrededor de em… bueno… un friego y un montón

-¡al ataque mis valientes!- gritó Joey

-oye perro- dijo Kaiba con aburrimiento-¿en verdad era necesario que te pintaras esa cruz en la mejilla?-

-¿Qué te pasa?... si se ve bien chida además Yami se pintó un montón de rayas u-u

-pero ya todos sabemos que a él le falta no un tornillo sino todo el armazón ¬¬

-------------------

Tea y Bakura caminaban por un pasillo muy largo, y en eso Tea escuchó los gritos de la pandilla a lo lejos

-¿¡escuchaste eso Bakura!?- pero Tea no recibió respuesta

Bakura venia muy distraído así que la castaña tuvo que subir mas la voz

-¡Bakura¡¿Qué si escuchaste eso?!

-¡¡no me gusta el queso!!- le respondió

Oo

-¿no me escuchaste verdad?

-¿Qué si me gusta nadar?

-¡eres un sordo!

-gracias ya se que soy hermoso n//n

¬¬

Tea notó unos audífonos en las orejas del ladrón jubilado, así que se las quitó

-¿Qué rayos es esto?

-oye deja eso en paz… ¿Qué no vez que es mi curso en Cd's?

-¿curso de que?

-se llama "101 formas de molestar a los demás, por Marik Ishtar"

-¿por Marik?

-si, pero no le digas a la loca de Ishizu, por que si no ya no nos va a prestar su estéreo.

En eso se vuelven a oír los gritos

-¡vamos los demás están en peligro!

-----------------

-y luego pongo esta tabla aquí y listo- Tristán había terminado de armar lo que parecía ser un trineo muy grande- bien lo llevaré a afuera y luego seguiré con las dinamitas…. Jeje sabía que 5 horas diarias viendo películas de acción algún día me sería útil. nOn

-----------------

Ahora nos encontramos con los demás en una tremenda lucha por la supervivencia XD… nuestra pandilla vs los necrohomos, veamos como se desarrolla la gran batalla.

Joey estaba luchando contra uno de ellos usando una espada (misteriosamente los zombis también se habían armado con espadas)

-toma esto… esto… y esto…. maldito necro-quien sabe que- Joey lo atacaba sin parar pero su rival lo esquivaba con facilidad hasta que en un descuido Joey lo decapitó, el necrohomo quiso ponerse de nuevo su cabeza pero Joey atinadamente usó su espada como un bat de baseball y la mandó a volaaaaar…. y volaaaar….

-¡Home round!... santos sándwiches de jamón con queso…ni Hank Aaron hace esa

Pero en eso llegó otro zombi detrás de él pero Yugi salió volando desde quien sabe donde colgado en una soga….

-¡¡¡Jeeeeeerónimoooooooo!!!- Yugi le dio una patada al zombi que estaba por a atacar a Joey.

-¡cielos amigo gracias¡Te pareces a Tarzán!

-¿enserio?

-no…. Más bien a Chita XP

¬¬ -pero te salve

-¡si! Ya te agradecí por eso… sabes yo ya he matado a 3 cosas de esas- Joey señalo a un necrohomo

-¿enserio?.. Pues debes esforzarte mas por que yo ya llevo 5 n.n

-¿Queeeee?- en ese momento Joey se abalanzó contra un montón de necrohomos -3…4….- decía

-¡a no!... no me vas a ganar- Yugi también se arrojó al tumulto -6…7….

---------------------------

Pero mientras tanto¿donde rayos esta Ryo?... pues escondido bajo unas mesas viendo como los demás pelean…

-"pero que estoy haciendo aquí…. Parezco una niña asustada… tengo que ayudar a mis amigos"- Ryo se levantó pero en cuanto observó detenidamente la situación le entró un ataque de pánico y le temblaron las rodillas, así que rápidamente se volvió a esconder bajo la mesa.

-"voy a contar hasta diez y salgo…1….2….3…."

---------------------------

Yami luchaba como todo un maestro espadachín

-¡¡¡¡técnica del dragón relámpago de las nueve cabezas de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi!!!!- Con esta súper técnica Yami mató a su cuarto zombi quedando en una pose de "ni que Goku ni que nada"- y esperen a que les enseñe el Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki n-n

En eso le llegó otro necrohomo Yami se enfrentaba contra él pero en eso le llegó otro por la espalda, por suerte Yami se dio cuenta de ello antes de que este le lanzara un puñetazo. Yami se agachó justo a tiempo lo que hizo que el segundo necrohomo le pegara al primero. Lo que provocó que este último se enojara y le regresará el golpe y así se inició una pelea entre los dos zombis mientras Yami solo los observaba desde un ladito con cara de aburrimiento…

-"esto se esta poniendo estúpido"- pensó- hay me dicen cuando terminen, eh- les dijo

Los dos necrohomos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y se pusieron a perseguir a Yami

---------------------------

Kaiba al parecer era el que mas disfrutaba de esto ya que él no uso ni espadas ni golpes pero aun así mantenía controlados a los necrohomos desde una silla.

-¡y tu!- señaló a uno- eres tan patético que no asustas ni a mi hermano, eres despreciable, una basura… no vales nada

El necrohomo al escuchar esto se deprimió

-ahora vete a hacer círculos en el piso como los demás- con esto último el zombi se fue a una esquina donde había un grupo de necrohomos deprimidos haciendo círculos en el piso.

-"¿Qué estará haciendo Mokuba en estos momentos?...de seguro esta será la navidad mas aburrida que haya tenido"

------Mientras tanto en la mansión Kaiba-------

La fiesta de Mokuba acababa de empezar, poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, y él salón de fiestas estaba hasta el tope, la verdad es que mokuba solo había invitado a sus compañeros de clase, pero sus amigos invitaron a sus amigos y sus otros amigos a mas amigos, por eso hay tanta gente. El ambiente estaba de lo mejor y con música a todo volumen.

-¡esta será la mejor navidad que haya pasado! n0n- gritaba Mokuba

--------------------------

Tea y Bakura llegaron al campo de batalla….

-¡¡debemos ayudarlos!- dijo Bakura

-¡¡pero debemos hacer un plan!!

-¡¡yo tengo un plan!!

-¿ah si? ¬¬

-si… entramos…. Les pateamos el trasero… y luego vemos que pasa

-¿ese es tu plan?

-¿tienes uno mejor?... además… mira ahí esta Yugi

-¡¡Al ataque!!- Tea entró inmediatamente a pelear y Bakura tras ella.

---------------------------

Izumi utilizaba sus poderes para pelear, solo mandaba a volar a todos por todos lados. Pero en eso se dio cuenta de que faltaba Ryo, hasta que al fin escucho uno susurros bajo la mesa

-35…. 36… 37…- era Ryo quien seguía contando para animarse a salir

Izumi se le acercó

-¿Ryo esta bien?

-si es solo que me dan miedo esas cosas…. 39…40

-¿y por que estas contando?

-para animarme a salir

-n.n esta bien cuenta hasta 50 y sales ¿va?

-jeje… ya conté hasta 100, de regreso y volví a empezar pero sigo sin animarme u//u

Oo -bueno entonces quédate aquí y no salgas

-no te desobedeceré

-------------------------

Por otro lado Manoke observaba la pelea desde una bola de cristal

-¡diablos!... esos chicos se van a salir con la suya…. ¡¡Eizo!!

Repentinamente aparece el espíritu Eizo a un lado de ella

-¿Qué sucede mi señora?

-tus zombis esos no sirven para nada… has algo útil y envíales al Turomarculus

-¿esta segura de usar esa bestia?

-claro que si¡ve!

-como usted diga- Eizo desapareció haciendo antes una reverencia, dejando a la pricesa con una mueca de maldad en el rostro.

-----------------------

Y con este son 17- dijo Joey con orgullo y terminando de matar al último necrohomo

-yo solo maté a 16- dijo Yugi óò

-¡¡¡si!!!... por fin te gané en algo- Joey tenia estrellitas en los ojos

No quedaba ya ningún necrohomo todos los habían matado o… deprimido (cortesía de Seto Kaiba)

-cielos Tea no sabía que supieras pelear de esa manera- comentó Izumi

-ni yo… pero todo sea por mi Yugi- Tea estaba abrazando a Yugi y lo examinaba para asegurarse de que estaba bien

-ya te dije que estoy bien- Yugi estaba rojo como un tomate

Mientras que Bakura buscaba a Ryo entre los escombros, hasta que por fin lo encontró bajo la mesa y con las manos cubriéndose la cabeza

-1372….1373…1374…-Ryo seguía contando

-¡¡Hey estúpido Hikari!!- Bakura bajó la voz- ¿estas bien?

Ryo levantó la mirada

-¡¡Bakura!!- se puso de pie y expendió un brazo

-¡¡ash!!... no mames… no empieces con cursilerías como abrazos

Pero Ryo no extendió el brazo para darle un abrazo sino para darle un mega ZAPE

-¡oye¿Y ahora por que me pegas? ToT

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo eh?... casi muero y tu de seguro estabas mas preocupado por tu novela de las 8ocho

-¡pues en realidad no!... un momento ¿Qué hora es?

-son las 5:30

-¿Quéeeee? ya vámonos… faltan dos hora y media para que empiece, hoy por fin se sabrá se Ana Laura en verdad ama a Fernando José n.n

**PLOP** por parte de todos

-¿por cierto en donde esta Tristán?- preguntó Joey

-es verdad- dijo Tea- nos esta esperando fuera del palacio… será mejor irnos antes de que algo mas pase

Todos se pusieron en marcha

Minutos después-------

La pandilla ya había dado un montó de vueltas y por el mismo lugar sin encontrar ninguna salida…

-Oigan- dijo Yami- ¿Qué no ya pasamos por aquí?

-si- respondió Bakura- miren ahí esta ese mismo letrero que dice "SALIDA"- Bakura señaló un letrerote sobre una puerta hecho de piedra y mármol. XD

PLOP- por parte de todos

-¿eso ha estado ahí todo este tiempo?

-si- respondió Bakura

-y por que no lo dijiste antes

-pues por que Kaiba es quien siempre anda descubriendo letreros- todos voltean a ver a Kaiba

-¿Qué?... a mi ni me miren así, este se me paso- dijo

Todos tenían una gotita de sudor en la frente

En ese instante escucharon un terrible ruido tras ellos… algo así como una manada de elefantes se dirigiera a ellos.

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Joey

-¡no es mi estómago! Òó

Pero mas atrás de él alcanzaron a distinguir a un… monstruo enorme, era como una especie de dragón pero con extremidades parecidas a las de un humano (claro en un volumen mucho mas grande), además tenía cola, alas y garras, pero lo mas sorprendente era su cuello largísimo y la enorme cabezota, y ni que decir de esa boca con la que fácilmente se traga a un rinoceronte.

-¡¡¡¡aaaahhhhh!!!!-todos se pusieron a correr lo mas rápido que podían

Pero llegaron a una zona con dos pasillos

-¿Cuál tomamos?- pregunto Tea ya que esta podría ser la última decisión que tomarían

-yo me encargo- dijo Izumi- ¡¡¡Yami!!!

-mande

-tu dinos por cuál es

-emm… por la derecha

-bien entonces es por la izquierda

-que buena estrategia- comento Kaiba con pose meditativa- que Yami decida para saber que camino no es… emm… que interesante… muy, muy interesante…

-luego piensas cabeza de huevo- Bakura jaló a Seto y se pusieron a correr

Pero entonces ocurrió una desgracia, Yugi tropezó con un ladrillo que estaba suelto poco antes de llegar a la ansiada salida…

El monstruo sacó la lengua y la enroscó alrededor del chico… y…. y…. si mis queridos lectores…. Se lo comió

-¡¡santas enchiladas con crema!!- exclamó Joey

-¡¡se lo tragó!!- gritó Tea- ¡se tragó a Yugi! ToT

Continuara….

Angy: Bueno… he aquí este cap…

Dark¡¡Angy!!... ¡no lo puedo creer!... ¡como fuiste capaz, nunca lo creí de ti!... ¡ya no te quiero! U.U

Angy¿Qué?... ¿pero que hice?

Dark¡mataste a Yugi!... ¡por que lo hiciste!... ¡creí que lo querías!

Angy: espera… espera… espera… en primer lugar yo quiero muchísimo a Yugi y en segundo lugar yo dije que se lo comió… no que lo mató

Dark: pero es lo mismo

Angy¡claro que NO!

Dark¡claro que Si!... a menos que pienses sacarlo cuando el monstruo vaya al…

Angy¡iak!... ¡Dark no seas cochina!... y mejor léete el próximo capitulo… y ahora ayúdame a responder los reviews

Dark: OK

**REVIEWS:**

**Sao-Yuy**: me agrada que te guste el fic y en cuanto a Izumi… pobrecita me la deprimiste XD… y como ya te había dicho… me gusta inventar novias para Yami y a Izumi la cree precisamente para no dejarlo solito…y…

Dark: hey Angy tenemos correo de emmm… Seto Kaiba

Angy¿enserio?.. Y ¿que dice?

Dark: bueno dice… "hola chicas… me tomo la súper molestia de escribirles este mensaje (por que mientras escribo esto podría estar diseñando cientos de inventos) por que quiero preguntarles algo ¡¡¡por que rayos no me dejaron pasar la Navidad con Mokuba!!... el pobre de mi hermano debe estar tan triste… ah… y además quiero agradecer a esa chica ¿Cómo se llama? A… si… Sao-Yuy… bueno me queda decir que todas dicen lo mismo…pero por lo que Angy me ha platicado tu eres una sincera fan en las buenas y en las malas y eso me agrada, jaja gracias… y ya se lo sexy que soy… ja… y lo guapo no como el tonto perro de Wheeler… gracias por recordármelo y también gracias por tus saludos y te mando **una fuerte patada**….

_Atentamente:_ Seto Kaiba

_PD:_ Dark ya se que tu eres la que esta leyendo en voz alta esto y también ya se que donde yo puse **un fuerte abrazo** tu dijiste **una fuerte patada"**

Angy: cielos Dark, Seto te conoce bien…o será que eres muy predecible

Dark: ¬¬

Angy: en fin saludos y gracias por leer

**Last Dream**que bueno que te guste tanto el fic y también a tú hermana jeje… y sobre Carlos, ya dije que no diría nada sobre él quizás sea un personaje importante o quizás solo un tercero que lo puse para sacar a la abuela de Izumi de esa escena… quien sabe… gracias por leer

**neko-no-saint**muchas gracias por tu apoyo, en verdad gracias, y lo de Seto y Joey eso a mi me fascinó también…

**loveOver: **gracias por tu comentario… espero que sigas leyendo y quiero decirte que tú también escribes muy bien ánimo con tu fic… aunque sea YAOI XP

**Ana Sakura**me alegra que te haya gustado… y lo que pasó con tu mamá pues seguido me pasa a mí también… espero que sigas leyendo… y lo de Seto y Joey también a mi me encantó jaja….

Gracias a todos los que leen y nos dejan un review y también a aquellos que no nos dejan uno y espero que se animen a dejar por que así nos animamos mas nos vemos el siguiente cap…

bye!!!


	7. DESCENSO

Angy: Hola, por fin he regresado, lamento tanto de verdad haberme tardado tanto pero es que…

Dark: hay vas con tus pretextos ¬¬

Angy: cierra el pico òó… cof… cof… como les decía hay les van mis razones:

1.- me quedé sin computadora hasta hace poco

2.- la escuela me comía mucho tiempo

3.- no tenía inspiración

4.- me fui de vacaciones ahora en semana santa

5.- ups… ya no hay cinco sorry n.n

Dark: bueno ya deja de dar excusas y mejor empieza el fic, ya de por si nos hiciste esperar mucho ù.ú

Angy: uhhhh bueno aquí esta espero les guste.

**UNA LEYENDA DE NAVIDAD 2006**

**By: Little Angel n.n**

**DESCENSO**

Por fin salieron del palacio.

-¡¡libertad!!- gritó Joey

-¡Hey chicos por acá!- era la voz de Tristán que los llamaba

Todos se dirigieron hacia donde él estaba, cuando llegaron vieron un trineo preparado para descender la montaña, el trineo llevaba escrito el siguiente mensaje: "Súper Trineolineas Tristán"

-oigan… ¿Qué no falta alguien?- pregunto Tristán- veamos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete…..! Emm… ¿¡Donde esta Yugi?!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Tea lo rompió con un desgarrador llanto….

-¡es que él estaba con nosotros y peleamos como Jill Valentine- Tea trataba de explicar aunque no sabía lo que decía- y luego corrimos pero Bakura estaba sordo y los zombis casi nos matan pero es que no encontramos el letrero de salida pero llegó el monstruo y luego Joey tenía hambre y aquél se comió a Yugi… buaaaaa T-T

Óò - yo no entendí nada¿Cómo que Joey se comió a Yugi?

-¡Así no es¡yo no me comí a nadie!- Joey se defendió-¡¡fue él!!

De repente el monstruo Salió del palacio destruyendo la pared y se dirigió nuevamente hacia ellos.

-uh… espero que esa pared tenga seguro- dijo Ryo

-¡pero que rayos es eso!- gritó Trisan

-¡¡Por santa Chonita que vende hot dogs en la esquina!!- exclamó Joey

El monstruo se les acercó y los observó a un por uno… inmediatamente se dispuso a comérselos.

-¡no nos comas!- gritó Bakura y se puso detrás de Yami- ¡OH… poderosísimo emm… lo que sea que seas… te ofrezco esta humilde ofrenda!

-¡oye… yo no quiero ser la ofrenda! òó- dijo Yami- imagínate sólo por un segundo como sería el mundo sin mi espectacular presencia.

Bakura lo pensó por un momento y de repente se puso muy contento –de seguro estaríamos mejor n.n- dijo finalmente

En eso el monstruo hizo una cara así como si le hubieran dado en sus partes nobles, después a la mitad de su largo cuello comenzó a marcarse algo… una espada lo atravesó por dentro y lo decapitó, inmediatamente todos alcanzaron a distinguir a….

-¡¡Yugi!!- gritaron al unísono

-no contaban con mi astucia jeje- les dijo tratando de poner un gesto de victoria, pero no lo logró por que estaba muy débil, Yugi se cayó y todos corrieron a donde él estaba.

Tea lo apoyó en su regazo.

-¡Yugi!- le dijo- ¡no lo puedo creerlo… estas…. ¡¡¡VIVO!!! n-n... y también asqueroso ¬¬ ¡iak!- Yugi estaba cubierto por líquidos del monstruo.

-¡óyeme Yugi!- dijo Joey algo molesto- ¡ese también vale por uno, así que quedamos 17 a 17 ¡eh! Òó

-si lo que tu digas amigo X(

-¡¡YUGI!!- Yami se le acercó- eso fue sencillamente increíbles, fue fantástico… ¡¡ya viste Bakura, mi Hikari es asombroso y lo que hizo estuvo bien chido: )

-ah…. Como quisiera que el mío fuera así, Ryo lo único que sabe hacer es darme zapes : (

PAS- patada por parte de Ryo

-no es cierto también te doy patadas

-ejem... cof… cof… -Kaiba intervino- lamento interrumpir sus patéticas pláticas amorosas, pero ya tenemos que irnos

-para variar el ricachón tiene razón- comentó Joey

-yo siempre la tengo ¬¬

Todos, excepto Tristán, Bakura y Kaiba ya habían subido al trineo, Tristán sacó una especie de caja de metal negra con un barra corta en la parte superior y que se leía DINAMITA

-esta requete-bonita- dijo Bakura con estrellitas en los ojos

-si quieres te concedo el honor- le dijo Tristán ya que lo veía tan emocionado y le dio la caja

-¡¿de verdad!?... tú si eres re-buena onda no como el tonto de Wheeler

-¡¡OYE!!

Bakura lo ignoró y accionó la bomba y el castillo comenzó a volar en mil pedazos.

-¿habían visto algo mas hermoso?... esto es tan bello

-espero que todo el castillo tenga seguro- dijo Ryo

-entonces esto por fin ya se acabo… ¿verdad?- comentó Kaiba

-supongo que si- le respondió Izumi

Pero en eso escucharon una voz en lo alto

-¿creen que destruyendo mi palacio o aniquilando a mis monstruos se han librado de mi?... jajajaja deben estar soñando- ya se imaginan quien era, si, es Manoke quien ahora esta tan furiosa que hasta se ve que arroja chispas de los ojos

-¿crees que se haya molestado por lo de su castillo?- le susurró Yami a Izumi

-¡noooo! Yami que va, si además Manoke ya quería remodelar- le dijo con sarcasmo

-hay que bueno ya me estaba preocupando : D

¬¬

Manoke se disponía a atacarlos pero el gran faraón alcanzó a notarlo

-Hey tu… mira un platillo volador- le dijo para distraerla, y lo raro fue que si lo logró XD, aprovechando ese momento casi todos se subieron al trineo.

-¡Vamos Kaiba, sube!- dijo Izumi

-¡yo nunca estaré arriba de una cosa de esas!

5 minutos después

-no puedo creer que estoy arriba de una cosa de estas

El trineo ya descendía la montaña, mientras que atrás la confundida princesa se quedó con cara de "que idiota soy", así que se puso a perseguir al trineo, pues ya que no tenía de otra XP

Tristán conducía el trineo, iban muy… muy rápido y todos gritaban unos por temor y otros (Yami y Bakura) de emoción.

-¿¿estas seguro de que sabes conducir esto?? T.T- preguntó Izumi

-UU claro que si… yo he conducido cientos de vehículos

-si claro- dijo con sarcasmo Kaiba-¿Cómo cuales?

-pues… Celicas, Lamborghinis, Mustangs, Hummers, Explorers, Expeditions, Vipers y otros más

-O.O ¿y en donde conducistes todos esos?

-pues en "Need for Speed"

-pero esos son juegos de emm... ¿Nintendo 64?

-en realidad son de Play Station y están bien chidos n.n

En eso sintieron que algo golpeaba el trineo por detrás, era la princesa que les estaba arrojando sus ya clásicas bolas de energía lo que provocaba que Tristán perdiera el control del trineo, de repente se desviaron del camino, frente a ellos estaba un profundo precipicio, lo malo fue que estaba demasiado cerca como para detenerse, así que el trineo salió volando por los aires.

-¡¡¡Vamos a morir!!- gritó Joey

-"Por favor Ra, ayúdanos, nuestra vida esta en tus manos"- pensó Yami

Mientras tanto…

En un lugar remotamente alejado de donde se encuentran nuestros dizques héroes, Ra estaba sentado sobre un sofá hecho de nubes viendo un partido de fútbol por una televisión hecha también de nubes.

-¡¡pásasela al de la derecha hijo de la….!

-¡oye!- interrumpió Nut- no digas malas palabras enfrente de Horus

-pero mamá yo ya soy grande

-no es verdad apenas tienes 15000 años, además… ¡Ra¿Que no estas escuchando que el faraón Atem te esta pidiendo ayuda?

-que se espere vieja estoy viendo el fútbol- Ra la ignoró por completo- Anubis se la pasa a Seth, quien se la da a Thot tira y ¡Goooooooooooooooooooooooool¡siiiiii! Mi compadre Zeus va a pagar las cervezas, jajajajaja ¿de verdad creyó que la selección griega le ganaría a la egipcia¡bah! El único jugador bueno que tienen es ese portero Hades

Nut estaba detrás de él viéndolo con aburrimiento después se subió las mangas de la blusa he hizo un hechizo –hombres… lo único que les importa es el fútbol y las cervezas… mientras yo me tengo que hacer cargo de todo… pero a la hora de la hora ¿Quién es el héroe?... "el gran y poderosísimo dios Ra"… pero mi madre me dijo… "cásate con Osiris" ¿Por qué no le hice caso?- dijo con voz de mujer amargada

De regreso…

Milagrosamente el trineo atravesó por completo el precipicio cayendo delicadamente sobre la nieve para seguir con su descenso.

-¡¡Estamos vivos!!- gritó Joey- jaja nunca lo dudé U.U

-¡si! Todo gracias al gran y poderosísimo dios Ra, lo sabía siempre puedo confiar en él- dijo Yami

Por otro lado….

-¡¡¡no puedo creerlo!!!- Nut estaba súper enojada por oír el comentario de Yami- ¡Ra esto y Ra lo otro!... si supieran que él solo es un flojo desempleado

-no es cierto- se defendió Ra quién seguía viendo el fútbol, consumiendo papitas y refrescos (imagínense a un vil Homero Simpson)- Nut ¿me tras mas papas por fis?

-esto se acabó me largo… iré a casa de mi amiga Hera… vámonos Horus

-pero mamá yo no quiero

-vamos talvez Hércules te deje montar su centauro

-Ok, vámonos

-no te vayas Nut…. Te necesito- la voz de Zeus sonaba sincera- es que sin ti… sin ti… sin ti ¿Quién me va a pasar el control remoto?

¡¡PAS!!- se oyó que Nut cerró la puerta y se fue

Regresando con los otros…

Después de un buen rato, por fin todos alcanzaron a distinguir la casa de Izumi.

-¿Qué rayos haces?- le preguntó Bakura a la chica al notar que no dejaba de buscar algo entre sus bolsillos

-rayos ¿Dónde esta?... ¿Dónde lo deje?

-ejem… cof… cof… dije ¡que rayos haces!

-¡¡¡aquí esta!!!- dijo finalmente sacando el medio corazón de plata de la princesa - creí que lo había perdido.

-Ves Ryo nadie me hace caso, todos me ignoran

-¿dijiste algo?- le preguntó

¬¬

-¿todavía traes eso?- le preguntó Yugi a la chica- imagínate si la princesa nos encuentra con eso.

-imagínate si nos encuentra sin él- le respondió, y Yugi solo tragó saliva

Justo antes de llegar Tristán tuvo que hacer varias maniobras para esquivar un montón de pinos, pero el intento fue inútil ya que al final terminaron estrellándose con uno, el trineo se despedazó por completo y todos salieron volando por todos lados, quedando semienterrados en la nieve.

-pero… ¿a quien rayos se le ocurrió plantar un árbol ahí?- gritó Kaiba muy molesto y poniéndose de pie.

-¡que divertido!- dijo Yami saliendo de entre la nieve- hagámoslo de nuevo

-¡¡si!! Pero ahora yo conduzco- dijo Bakura

Yami y Bakura comenzaron a caminar decididos a volver a subir la montaña, pero en eso de entre los árboles apareció Manoke.

-Bu- les dijo

-¡¡¡AAHHH!!!- Yami y Bakura dieron media vuelta y junto con los demás comenzaron a correr en dirección a la casa, en cuanto llegaron todos entraron…

-¡¡¡abuela!!!- gritó Izumi al entrar

-Hola hija, llegaron mas temprano de lo que esperaba, apenas metí el pavo al horno

-eso ahora no importa

-¿Cómo que no? Es la cena de navidad ¿quieres spaghetti o sopa?

-definitivamente spaghetti- Izumi sacudió la cabeza- pero escucha abuela ¡¡¡Manoke esta aquí!!!

-¿Enserio? Que bueno que hice mucho pavo, pero ¿crees que le guste a la naranja?

-jeje a quien no le gustaría el pavo que tu haces… -Izumi volvió a sacudir la cabeza- pero que rayos estoy diciendo¡¡¡estamos en aprietos abuela!!!

-no es para tanto tranquilízate y cuenta hasta diez

-contigo puedo contar hasta 50 y no me tranquilizo ¬¬

En eso Manoke tiró la puerta de la casa y entró, iba muy furiosa y dispuesta a destruirlo todo.

-¡Oh no!- gritó Yugi

-¡tranquilos amigos!- dijo Tea –recuerden que estamos todos juntos y podremos con esto, por que ¿saben que es lo mejor de trabajar en equipo?

-¿Qué puedes echarles la culpa a otros?- dijo Joey

PLOP por parte de todos, incluso de Manoke

Continuara….

Angy: bueno algo corto, este creo que no es mi mejor capitulo ojala les aya gustado es que estaba corta en inspiración… T.T

Dark: contestemos los reviews:

**Neko-no-saint**me gusto mucho tu review de verdad gracias, bueno y como ves… paso igual que en Hércules, es que el día que se me ocurrió eso precisamente estaba viendo esa película.

Dark: si, no solamente esta traumada con el anime si no tambien con Disney

Angy: ya aplácate Dark, bueno ejem… como decía me alegra que te guste el fic y sobre lo de Joey pues si tenía que ser él por eso lo adoro, me encanta su estilo tan bromista gracias y espero sigas leyendo.

**Sao-Yuy**Yaya de verdad que estas enamorada de Seto, que bueno que te guste el fic te agradezco el review y espero sigas leyendo.

**Last Dream** la neta a mi tambien me mata de la risa pensar en Seto todo preocupado por Mokuba y aquel festejando como si nada jaja, y lo de Joey, pues es que no podía faltar ojala sigas leyendo y gracias por tu review y tu apoyo.

**Gabe Logan**gracias por tu review, y pues yo creo que el hacer a los personajes un poco distraídos…

Dark¿un poco?... ¡por favor! Con trabajos saben que existen

Angy: esta bien, muy distraídos, esto los hace divertidos.

**Maat-chan**que malo lo de tu compu, y te entiendo en el caber yo no puedo leer fics pero bueno gracias por tu review y espero sigas leyendo.

**loveOver: **como crees que iba a matar a yugi de verdad, ni que estuviera loca, y Ryo es tan lindo siendo cobarde… jojo, espero sigas leyendo.

Angy: bueno gracias a todos por leer y espero sigan dejando sus bellos comentarios…

Dark: hasta la próxima.

Bye!!!


	8. REENCUENTRO

Angy: hola, hola

Dark¿Quién habla?

Angy: ¬¬… payasa

Dark: n.n

Angy: bueno¡¡¡que onda gente!!! Estoy súper contenta por que creía que nadie leería mi fic por que me había tardado bastante en actualizar sin embargo la continuación fue muy bien aceptada, gracias, gracias… los comentarios los respondo al final del fic

Dark: pero por ahora continuemos con el fic, quizás este cap... Sea algo mas serio o no sé depende de cómo nos juzguen pero aquí se sabrán unas cosas interesantes.

Angy: disfrútenlo… por que este es el penúltimo capitulo… ToT

**-Una Leyenda de Navidad 2006-**

**-By: Little Angel n.n-**

_-¡__tranquilos amigos!- dijo Tea –recuerden que estamos todos juntos y podremos con esto, por que ¿saben que es lo mejor de trabajar en equipo?_

_-¿Qué puedes echarles la culpa a otros?- dijo Joey_

_PLOP por parte de todos, incluso de Manoke_

**EL REENCUENTRO**

-¡¡oye!!- la Sra. Ritzuko estaba muy molesta- ¿que no sabes que es de muy mala educación tirar la puerta de casas ajenas? Òó

Manoke la volteo a ver con mucho odio y le arrojó una de sus bolas de energía, pero Izumi se atravesó justo a tiempo para protegerla, la energía se estrelló de lleno en la ojiazul haciéndola volar hasta el otro lado de la sala.

-¡¡tu niña tienes algo que me pertenece!!

-¿de que hablas?

-¡¡¡regrésamelo!!!... ¡dame mi tesoro!

Izumi comprendió que la princesa hablaba del corazón de plata, así que comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos

-oh..oh- se limitó a decir T.T

-¿Qué quieres decir con "oh...oh"? òó- preguntó Yami arremedando su voz

-Es que lo perdí n//n

-¿¡como que lo perdiste?!-Òó le gritó Kaiba muy cerca de su rostro

-oye no avientes babas ¬¬- Izumi se limpió la cara- es que no se, lo perdí

-miren ya lo encontré- dijo Ryo

En eso Manoke se abalanzó contra él y le arrojó una flecha de luz, sin embargo Bakura se alcanzó a atravesar para protegerlo, Bakura cayó desmayado sobre Ryo haciendo que este último soltara el corazón el cuál cayó junto a los pies de Kaiba, el castaño lo recogió pero al ver que la princesa iba hacia él, arrojó el medio corazón el cuál le cayó en la cabeza a Tea pero ella rápidamente lo tomó y lo aventó, cayéndole a Yugi y este último lo tomó y lo arrojó muy alto a ver a quien le caía.

-lo tengo, lo tengo- gritaba Joey el cuál corría con las manos estiradas para atraparlo

-¡¡no!! Lo tengo yo… yo- Tristan corría también para atraparlo, pero en eso ambos chocaron entre sí.

-auch eso duele- Joey se sobaba la cabeza- miren lo atrapé yo jaja

-¡¡Dámelo!!- Tristan se lo arrebata

-¡oye! Yo lo atrape- Joey se lo vuelve a quitar

-Grrr… pero tu ya lo tuviste por mucho tiempo- Tristán se lo quita de nuevo

-òó con que me estas declarando la guerra eh- así entre los dos se comenzaron a pelear por el corazón.

-mío

-no mío

-que mío- Joey notó que Manoke iba hacia ellos dos- ahhh… princesa Manoke a las diez en punto…pensándolo mejor es tuyo- se lo da

-no mejor es tuyo- Tristan se lo regresa

-no, que es tuyo

-no gracias en otra ocasión, toma

Por tantas arrojadas los dos soltaron el corazón y debido al alboroto ya nadie supo en donde cayó el corazón

-¿ya viste lo que hiciste?... huerito

-¿Yo?... fue tu culpa cabeza hueca

-¿mía?... ahora si me la pagas

-¿pelea?

-¡pues órale!

Ambos chicos se comenzaron a pelear formando la clásica nube de polvo arrojando patadas y manotazos.

Manoke también se aventó a pelear ya que era su tesoro el que se estaba disputando

-¡¡uh!! Pelea, pelea… -Yami también se metió ya que él… pues él solo quería pelear

-que remedio- Izumi también entro para detenerlos.

-esto es inaudito- dijo Kaiba-¿cómo estará Mokuba?... pobre debe de estar tan solo y triste, sin nadie con quién pasar la navidad.

……Mientras tanto en la mansión Kaiba…….

-pero que montón de gente… ¡no recuerdo haber invitado a tanta!- le decía Mokuba a un amigo a su lado, al ver el salón de fiestas tan lleno.

-es que los rumores de tu fiesta corrieron.

-¡¡órale!!-

En eso pasaron dos muchachas como de 14 años junto al mini-Kaiba

-Adiós Moki- dijo una guiñándole el ojo

-esta es la fiesta del año- dijo la otra

Mokuba se sonrojó- ¿y esas quienes son?

-pues creo que son primas de la amiga de la cuñada del yerno de don Chuy el que vende tacos en la escuela.

-aahhh

-----------------------

-_pobre por que soledad debe estar pasando_- seguía pensando Kaiba

Mientras Kaiba pensaba esto, Ryo ayudaba a Bakura que seguía tirado en el suelo por el trancazo de Manoke

-¡¡que despiertes animal!!- Ryo le dio una bofetada

-ouch- Bakura se despertó- eso duele pero hasta que le cambiaste, estúpido Hikary

-Bakura,….

-Eu

-Tú me protegiste, me salvaste

-¡¡¡que!!! Eso no es cierto yo solo… este te quería aventar por que me caes gordo… si eso, me caes bien gordo… ah pero que gordo me caes, estúpido Hikary

¬¬ ¿estas bien?

-si, creo- Bakura se levantó sobándose la cabeza- esa fue una sensación muy extraña, terrorífica y triste T.T

-ese fue un hechizo de esrrofobia- intervino la sra. Ritzuko

Al escuchar esto la princesa Manoke salió del tumulto dejando a los otros cuatro peleándose

-vaya, parece que conoces bien mis hechizos

-claro, y no solo tus hechizos sino también a ti

Manoke la observó de arriba abajo

-¿Quién eres tu?... me resultas familiar

-vamos recuérdame, Maki.

-¡no puede ser!.. Eres Suki

-si… así es, al fin me reconoces… hermana

Todos se quedaron como en estado de shock al escuchar esto: "la señora Ritzuko hermana de la princesa Manoke".

Incluso la épica pelea se detuvo y todos estaban congelados, Tristan encima de Joey aplicándole una llave, Yami en frente de Joey dizque en pose de pelea e Izumi en medio de ambos queriendo apartarlos.

-mira en lo que te has convertido hermana- dijo la Sra. Ritzuko

-¿yo?... pero yo estoy igual en cambio tu… vaya que envejeciste¿pues cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

-¬//¬… ya son 70 años desde entonces, y yo me refería a que has cambiado en otra forma, lastimas a los demás por tus intereses.

-¡¡todos me lastimaron!!... sabes bien que yo lo amaba… ¿Por qué no me dejaron estar con él?, quiero verlo de nuevo

-pero así jamás lo volverás a ver

-¿de que hablas? me hacen falta muy pocas almas para que el señor de las tinieblas me deje estar con Doi

-aunque le lleves mil almas mas jamás lo verás así, ya que ese espíritu solo controla las almas de los muertos no las de los vivos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

En eso alguien entró a escena

-¿Por qué rayos hacen tanto alboroto?... ¿que acaso un anciano ya no puede descansar ni en navidad?

-¡don Carlos!- Izumi se le acercó- usted no debería de estar aquí

Manoke lo observó detenidamente, por alguna razón le resultaba conocido.

Don Carlos se agachó para recoger algo-¿Qué es esto?- era el medio Corazón de Manoke-esto se parece a algo que tengo- y de sus bolsillos sacó una pieza casi igual a esa

A todos casi les da un infarto al ver que el anciano poseía la otra mitad

-¡¡no lo puedo creer!!- Manoke se le acercó aventando a Izumi al suelo para que se quitara del camino XP- tu eres Doi… eres tu… tienes que ser tu… dime que eres tu…

-¿Qué te diga que yo soy quien?... disculpe señorita… em… –Don Carlos lo pensó- em… señorita fantasma, pero creo que me esta confundiendo con alguien mas- se dio media vuelta en dirección a su habitación

Los ojos de Manoke se llenaron de lágrimas, había creído encontrarlo, pero quizás solo resultó ser una equivocación.

Don Carlos se detuvo e inconcientemente se le ocurrió unir las dos mitades, al hacerlo una leve luz lo iluminó o al menos eso creyó sentir y como por arte de magia recuperó la memoria que había perdido.

-¡¡Manoke!!...¿como pude olvidarte?- el anciano se le acercó

La princesa se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió tristemente

-creí que habías muerto Doi, pero sobreviviste, sin embargo yo… -Manoke se dio cuenta de su situación como fantasma.

-Manoke perdóname… esto es mi culpa

-ya no importa

Por otro lado….

-¡¡¡Buaaaaa!- Bakura lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de Ryo- ¡hay! Que triste… esto es deprimente

-ya tranquilo Bakura- le dijo Ryo dándole palmaditas en la espalda- ya cálmate que nos empiezan a ver raro ¬¬

-es que no puedo… míralos nomás él vive pero ella esta mas muerta que tu cuenta en el banco

-ya..., ya… ¡¡oye como que mi cuenta en el banco esta muerta!!

-hay estupido Hikary… pues de donde crees que saque dinero para mi moto.

Òó-¡¡¡que dijiste!!! Pero vas a ver cuando regresemos, te vas a poner a trabajar para pagarme todo

-no puedo

-¿Por qué no?

-es que mi padre siempre me dijo: "el trabajo es sagrado: no lo toques"

-¡Bakura eres un completo inútil!

-¡no soy un completo inútil!... por lo menos sirvo de mal ejemplo n.n

**PLOP**

-eso tiene solución- dijo don Carlos o Doi

-¿el que Bakura deje de ser un inútil?- preguntó Ryo

-no, me refería al hecho de que Manoke sea un espíritu y yo un anciano aun vivo

-hay… que lindo va a resucitar a Manoke- comentó Yami n//n

-en realidad creo que mi vida sin ella no tiene sentido

Doi sujetó las manos de la chica y se comenzó a formas un remolino de viento alrededor de ellos, y así a todos les pareció ver como el alma de Doi se desprendía de su cuerpo, tomando su joven y esbelta figura, y así se fueron desvaneciendo frente a sus ojos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Yugi

-lo que tenía que pasar- La Sra. Ritzuko le tomaba el pulso al cuerpo sin vida del anciano- esta muerto, claro era de suponerse, es mas fácil que alguien muera a que alguien resucite.

-si, tiene mucha razón señora- dijo Yami seriamente.

Todos se le quedan viendo feo a Yami

-¿Qué me ven?

En eso todos notaron que el cuerpo de Doi se desvanecía poco a poco hasta desaparecer.

Y así se acaba- comentó Izumi

-si… -susurraron todos y de repente se pusieron a llorar como Magdalenas, excepto la anciana y Kaiba.

-esto se puso ridículo- dijo el castaño

-Tienes razón, mejor vayamos a cenar

-¡¡Comida!!- gritó Joey, e inmediatamente todos ya estaban sentados y listos para comer.

Minutos después la señora Ritzuko e Izumi ya habían servido la comida a todos, incluso a los demás turistas que habían llegado a ahí, ellas también ya estaban sentadas, todos platicaban muy animadamente de todas las aventuras que habían vivido en esas montañas…

-¿y recuerdan cuando Izumi dejó callado a Kaiba?- preguntaba Bakura- eso fue muy gracioso, jajajajaj muajajajajaj jajajaja… cof cof… rayos aun no me sale mi risa malvada ¬¬

-Grrr… -Kaiba solo gruño mientras comía un bocado de carne

-o cuando Bakura y Yami entraron por la ventana al palacio, jajaja, y la puerta estaba abierta jajajaja- Joey estaba muerto de la risa

-pero lo mejor de todo fue la batalla del siglo, contra los necrohomos¿recuerdan?- dijo Tea

-si, nadie se esperaba que pelearas así, Tea- dijo Tristan

-es que he visto varias veces las pelis de Matriz U.U

-pero lo mas chido fue cuando el monstruo se comió a Yugi- dijo Yami

-oye- Yugi se indigno- en fin no puedo creer todo lo que pasamos- comentaba- deberíamos escribir un libro verdad Izumi… Izumi… -Yugi notó que Izumi estaba muy distraída viendo hacia la ventana- ¿te ocurre algo?

-yo… no…. Nada solo veía que ya no esta nevando… es la primera vez que veo que no esta nevando

-es que la princesa ya no esta- dijo la abuela- esa tormenta era ocasionada por ella, creo que a partir de ahora todo va a ser más tranquilo por acá

-si tienes razón- Izumi se entristeció un poco, había dedicado toda su vida a andar de pleito con el fantasma y ahora sería difícil vivir en tranquilidad.

-yo tengo una duda- dijo Bakura-¿Sra. Ritzuko que es un hechizo de esrrofobia?

-a eso… pues es un hechizo en el que la persona que lo recibe vive las ilusiones mas horribles que pueda tener, las cosas a las que mas miedo le tiene, dime ¿Qué fue lo que tu viste?

-pues yo…. Yo

Todos le pusieron mucha atención

-yo… vi… algo horrible….

Todos le ponían mas atención

-vi que yo… hay que feo… que yo

Todos pusieron mucha mas atención

-vi que yo iba corriendo felizmente en un campo cubierto de flores¡¡¡¡¡haaaaaay!!!! Que feo T.T

**PLOP** –por parte de todos.

**CONTINUARA………….**

Angy: bueno aquí se acaba el capitulo, ojala les haya gustado

Dark: pero ahora contestemos los comentarios…!

_**Reviews: **_

**desi-dmg**gracias por tu review y que bueno que te gustó lo de Ra jaja, y lo del trineo la verdad no se ni por que se me ocurrió. ¡¡¡Espero sigas leyendo!!!

**Shadow Noir Wing**gracias por tu review y bueno lo de los dioses jugando fútbol fue una locura, es que siendo el deporte mas popular en mi fic no podía faltar jaja espero que sigas leyendo.

**neko-no-saint**gracias por tu review, y bueno la verdad es que no he pensado que hacer cuando Seto regrese a su casa y se entere de la pequeña fiestecita, ¬¬ tengo que pensarlo bien, y bueno sobre tu pregunta sobre de donde sacó Yugi la fuerza para cortarle la cabeza al monstruo pues creo que a de comer muchas vitaminas y minerales, recuerden esto coman frutas y verduras y hagan ejercicio (que weba) sigue leyendo por fa!!!

**Last Dream**gracias por tu review, y sabes la verdad es que si me gustaría que me dieran a Yami… de ofrenda.

Dark¡¡Angy¡¡Este es un fic familiar!!!

Angy: lo lamento, y cambiando de tema pues para Kaiba a de ser difícil subirse a un trineo sabiendo que solo esta acostumbrado a puros Ferrari y mercedes jeje espero que sigas leyendo

**Sao-Yuy**hola amiga gracias por tu review jeje, y si la verdad es que la princesita ya había enfadado pero no odies a Manoke ya que gracias a ella existe este fic jojo. Espero que sigas leyendo

**KingdomIris:** hola!!! Gracias por dejarme un review jeje me da gusto que te agrade el fic, espero que sigas leyendo y ¿Cuándo quedamos que publicas tu fic? Jeje

**Divacreator**: "¡miren es un pájaro, no es un avión, no es Súper-Angy!"

Dark: cálmate Angy que sientes

Angy: déjame soñar, Divacreator me dijo que yo era como su héroe

Dark: es solo una expresión, ya aplácateme y respóndele su review

Angy: esta bien ¬¬, muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad subiste mi autoestima mucho, e hiciste que me inspirara a continuar, gracias y espero sigas leyendo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Angy: Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y en especial a los que nos dejan un review por que esos comentarios son los que nos inspiran a seguir

Dark: Nos vemos en el próximo cap.

¡¡¡Bye!!!


	9. EL FIN TT

Angy: HOLA, HOLA… he aquí el final de esta maravillosa historia…

Dark¿maravillosa?... si tu lo dices… ¬¬

Angy¿Qué algún problema?...òó, la verdad creo que esta historia gustó mucho U.U… y me siento satisfecha y contenta… bueno dejémonos de rodeos y vamos con ¡el súper final de esta..., mi historia, hecha para ustedes y todos los amantes de Yugioh!... y la comedia claro….!

**UNA LEYENDA DE NAVIDAD 2006**

**By: Little Angel n.n**

_-vi que yo iba corriendo felizmente en un campo cubierto de flores¡¡¡¡¡haaaaaay!!!! Que feo T.T_

_**PLOP**__ –por parte de todos._

**-EL FIN T.T-**

La cena ya había terminado y cada quién se encontraba en sus asuntos, en la mesa solo quedaban Izumi, su abuela y Yami.

-creo que el concepto que tiene Bakura acerca de lo bueno y lo malo esta un poco distorsionado n.n- comentó Izumi

Todos comenzaron a reír ante el ridículo comentario.

-Por cierto Sra. Ritzuko- comenzó Yami- ¿Por qué no nos dijo que usted era la hermana desaparecida de Manoke?

-¿de veras no se los dije? oO- La señora se quedó pensando.

-no, creo que olvidó ese pequeñísimo detalle n.nu

-no te sientas mal Yami- dijo Izumi- a mi tampoco me lo dijo y eso que siempre he vivido de pleito con la princesa.

-lo siento hija, pero dejen les platico lo que pasó, prepárense por que esta es "La Historia de Suki la hermanita de la Princesa Manoke versión 2.0"

-emmm… ¿que tiene que ver el 2.0?- preguntó Yami

-nada, pero me gusta como se oye XD

¬¬

-bueno lo que pasó fue que ante la muerte de mi hermana, después la de mi madre por último el suicidio de mi padre, yo, lógicamente caí en un fuerte depresión así que decidí irme de aquí, ya que Valle Alegre me traía tristes recuerdos, muchas veces tuve ganas de dejar de vivir fue entonces cuando conocí a quien sería tu abuelo Izumi, me enamoré y empecé a sentir ganas de volver a empezar, ambos quisimos regresar a Valle Alegre pero cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta que se había quedado solo, toda la gente había bajado de la montaña para fundar el ahora Nuevo Valle, nos quedamos aquí y fue cuando empezaron a suceder los extraños acontecimientos, y pues el resto ya lo saben.

-¿y por que nunca me dijiste nada, abue…? o sea, me he pasado la mitad de mi vida de las greñas con mi Tía-abuela y tu bien concha mientras nosotras nos matábamos ¬¬

-creo que lo olvide jeje, pero ya no te enojes, bueno yo mejor me retiro ya estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir. UoU

-hay por favor- dijo Yami- si la fiesta a penas empieza ¿Qué no quiere quedarse a mover el bote? non

-me encantaría pero ya estoy muy vieja cielo, tengo mas de 80 años¿Qué quieres que me muera?

-pero el promedio de vida es de 75 años ¿no?- Yami recibe un zape cortesía de Izumi

-¡Eso no ayudó mucho!

-ups… lo siento n.n

-jeje, mejor dejen de preocuparse por mi y preocúpense por sus amigos, miren

Ambos voltearon a ver primero a Bakura y notaron como que ya se le habían subido las copas, estaba él junto a dos chicas (del grupo de turistas ya saben)

-y como digo yo- decía Bakura alegremente- ¡¡¡Dadme un punto de apoyo y…. Me beberé otro winsky¡¡¡Salud!!!

En eso llega Ryo y le da un zape

-¡¡se puede saber cuantas llevas!! òÓ

-yop…hip… solop… llevop… hip… unap… hip n//n

-si claro a otro perro con ese hueso, dijiste que ya habías dejado tu vicio

-hay… vamosp…esop, hip… es fácil ya lo he dejado como cien veces hip…. Y Nop… exageresp… y ven dejap… te presentop a hip… mis amiguitas….mira, ellas son… Pancracia y chonita…. Pancracia y Chonita él es hip… Ryo mi estupidop… hikaryp…

Hola Ryo- le dijeron con vos sexy

-hola nenas O//o

Luego voltearon a ver a Kaiba y a Joey quienes se peleaban como de costumbre

-hay si tu ricachón te crees mucho por que puedes desayunar caviar todos los días ¬¬

-¡cállate tonto!, al menos te das cuenta, y no como tu que tu bebida elegante es puro atolito jajaja

-grrr… pero es atolito de champagne u-u

-si claro jajaja

Al instante Joey se le dejó ir para pelear, pero una de esas peleas en las que se arrojan manotazos muy rápidos como niñas fresas. En eso Tristan se atravesó para detenerlos pero aprovechando su presencia Joey se lo arrojó a Kaiba

-¡¡¡oye no se vale a ventar cosas!!- dijo Kaiba y se lo regresa

-pero conste que es tu culpa- Joey quiso aventarle refresco pero para su mala suerte y por su mala puntería le calló a Tristan en la cara

-¡¡¡aaaaaah!!! Mis ojos, no veo, no veo-Tristan se puso a correr en círculos.

-ya cálmate cabeza de antena- dijo Kaiba- un poco de refresco no te hará perder la vista

-¿estas seguro?, ya me había asustado, imagínate si perdiera la vista, yo ya no podría… ¡¡ver tele!! …¡que desgracia! OoO

-pero que tontería-dijo el ojiazul

-¿Qué dijiste niño¿Qué quieres pelear?

-órale vamos a pelear juntos contra él, amigo- dijo Joey

¬¬ ¿Cómo que vamos a pelear?, esto lo hago por mi no por ti, huerito por que ni creas que ya se me olvido lo de pegamento

Al momento los tres se pusieron a pelear formando la bola de polvo, un grupo de turistas se les acercó y animándolos a continuar lanzándose golpes.

Izumi y Yami dirigieron ahora su mirado donde Yugi y Tea quienes se veían muy entretenidos, ya que Tea trataba de enseñar a Yugi a bailar.

-bien Yugi vamos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, inténtalo

-emm…- Yugi trataba de imitar a la castaña- uno, dos tres… tres… tres… ¿Qué seguía del tres? Oo

Tea se auto-zapeo en la frente un poco desesperada.

-intentemos algo diferente, mira desplaza tu pie izquierdo así

-¿así? n.n

-no Yugi, tu otro pie izquierdo

-ah… esto es tan complicado, prefiero el duelo de monstruos

-¡Yugi… no te rindas, mira ¿recuerdas la vez que alguien te secuestró y Yami quiso tomar medidas inmediatamente?

-si claro… lo recuerdo… Yami quiso tomar medidas inmediatamente, así que inmediatamente alquiló mi habitación,¬¬ ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con bailar?

-nada, solo quería recordarlo jajaja non

-que chistosita eh…¬//¬

Izumi y Yami tenían una gotita de sudor en la frente OOu

-tus amigos están locos- le dijo Izumi a Yami

-si un poquito

-¿Cómo que alquilaste la habitación de Yugi? ¬¬

-oye… por lo regular los secuestradores piden dinero para el rescate, y yo no pensaba gastar mis ahorros. U-U

**PLOP por parte de Izumi**

-oye ¿que haces en el suelo?

-contando hormigas, supongo

-ven- Yami la levantó y la llevó fuera de la casa- mira el cielo esta despejado

Precisamente no había ni una sola nube en el cielo y las estrellas podían brillar en su máximo esplendor.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?- le preguntó la chica

-no lo sé, en las películas siempre lo hacen y aun no logro comprender el porque nn

-jeje, mira eso lo hacen para ver las estrellas

-¿a si¿Y que tienen de bonito?

-quizás nada o quizás mucho depende de cada quién.

-no entiendo

-es que tu debes de ser el que encuentre esa belleza, mira por ejemplo- Izumi señaló el cielo- si juntas esas estrellas de ahí parecen un cisne ¿ves?

-oye de veras, jaja esta chido esto.

-y mira esas de allá parecen un corazón

-tienes razón- Yami sujetó la mano de Izumi lo que provocó su sonrojo- mira Izumi ya viste esa enorme estrella de allá enfrente

-mmm… Yami

-¿Qué?

-esa es la luna….

-cierto

Y así véase como la romántica escena de estos dos chicos se perdía en medio de la oscuridad, algunos lo aceptarán y otros no, pero la realidad es que esta a sido la mejor navidad que todos hayan pasado, o sea¿Cuántas veces en la vida tienes la oportunidad de perderte en medio de las montañas y que tus amigos sean secuestrados por el espíritu de una loca princesa enamorada y que mas aun tengas que ir a su lejano palacio en medio de una tormenta para rescatarlos, y cuando por fin los encuentras tienes que librarte de un montón de peligros para que al final hayas cenado y festejando la navidad tranquilamente con ¡¡¡Seto Kaiba!!! a un lado?

(Dark: que resumen Angy)

(Angy: si verdad)

Al día siguiente….

-los voy a extrañas mucho- decía Izumi despidiéndose de todos sus nuevos amigos

-vamos chica no chilles, snif… snif… recuerda snif… que nos visitaras en snif… Cd. Domino, aaaaaaah-Joey se soltó en llanto

-Claro, por cierto Ryo ¿Cómo sigue Bakura?

-pues creo que sobrevivirá- le respondió y véase a un Bakura más crudo que la carne de una vaca viva

-hay no sean gachos tráiganme un juguito, me duele mi cabeza

-pero te dije que no tomaras tanto, ahora te aguantas y te tomas un vaso de agua

-¿Qué?... ¿quieres que me oxide? O´O

Ryo lo ignoró

-por cierto- dijo Izumi- te tengo una sorpresa Kaiba

-¿a mi? O.Ò

-si, chan-chan-cha-chan, mira- Izumi señaló algo que iluminó el rostro del castaño.

-¡¡¡es… mi…. Mercedes!!! QoQ- Kaiba corrió donde su auto y lo abrazó con mucho cariño- creí que te había perdido para siempre pero estas aquí, soy tan feliz- Kaiba se dio cuenta de que lo observaban e inmediatamente se puso de pie con su seriedad característica- este… cof… cof…. Que bien que mi auto este reparado, pero ¿Cómo, cuando y donde?

-supongo que como la princesa se fue, su hechizo en el auto también.

¡¡¡Genial!!!- gritó Joey- ¡al Kaiba-Móvil!- y con esto todos corrieron a subirse al auto

-¡Yami espera!- gritó Izumi

-¿Qué sucede¿Qué no ves que Bakura me va a ganar el asiento de adelante?

-ten esto- la chica le entregó un cuadro como de 50cm X 30cm cubierto con papel- mi abuela lo dibujó ayer, llévatelo de recuerdo

-muchas gracias- Yami se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla

Ahora si, la clásica escena de despedida, todos los chicos sobre el recientemente bautizado por Joey, el "Kaiba-móvil", diciéndole adiós a Izumi la cuál los veía alejarse poco a poco con lágrimas en los ojos.

-ya baja la mano Izumi, ya se fueron- le dijo Malcom-¿y que vamos a hacer con el resto de los turistas?, no encontramos los restos del camión

Izumi volteo a verlos y se quedó pensando un momento

-pues llévalos en las camionetas

-OK, por cierto Izumi, tu abuela me dijo que quiere hablar contigo, deberías ir a verla

-si, gracias Malcom.

Mientras tanto en el Kaiba-móvil

-¿Qué llevas ahí Yami?- preguntó Yugi

-me lo dio Izumi, dijo que su abuela lo dibujo de recuerdo

-pues ábrelo

-si- Yami lo abrió, era una pintura muy bonita en la cuál se mostraba a todos y cada uno de los chicos, en el centro estaban Yami e Izumi con gestos de victoria, junto a ellos pero sentados en el suelo estaban Yugi y Tea, quién abrazaba el pequeño, al lado derecho de Yami estaba Joey quien intentaba golpear a Kaiba el cual lo miraba con arrogancia, también estaba Tristan quien intentaba detener a Joey. Del otro lado junto a Izumi estaba Bakura quien quería ponerle cuernos a la chica pero tras de él estaba Ryo a punto de darle un zape. Al fondo de todos, en el cielo se distinguían los espíritus de la princesa Manoke y Doi.

-vaya que linda pintura- comentó Tea- supo plasmar nuestras personalidades en el dibujo

-si¿ya vieron que chistoso se ve Bakura?- dijo Joey

-hay si, tu te has de ver bien guapo- le contestó el albino.

Durante todo el resto del camino los chicos se la pasaron hablando de sus aventuras, criticando la pintura e incluso oyendo música, ya que no querían volver a oír las canciones de Yami, fue un largo viaje hasta que por fin llegaron a Cd. Domino, aunque nadie lo crea, Seto Kaiba los llevó a todos a sus casas, él sólo y únicamente por su buena voluntad, nada tenía que ver el revolver con el que Bakura le apuntaba a su cabeza.

En la casa-tienda de los Moto

-que amable fue Kaiba en traernos hasta aquí- dijo Yugi

-si claro pero mira nada mas que hora es, pudo habernos traído mas temprano

-pero Yami, no es culpa de Kaiba que nos hayamos topado con una manifestación en el centro.

-creo que es cierto, mejor veo tele

En la mansión de los Kaiba

-¡¡el Sr. Kaiba ya llegó!!- gritaban todos los empleados mientras corrían para recibirlo.

Todos estos gritos llegaron a oídos del pequeño Mokuba que al instante también corrió a la entrada

-hijole si mi hermano ve el desastre que deje en el salón de fiestas ahora si me cuelga ¡¡¡me cuelga!!!

-en la entrada-

Kaiba entró a la casa con su gran porte

-buenas tardes Sr. Kaiba

-bienvenido sea Señor- decían los empleados

-¿Dónde esta mi hermano?- preguntó el castaño

En eso aparece Mokuba, quién corrió a abrazarlo, ya saben con su carita de ángel, Seto solo le acarició la cabeza.

-espero que te hayas portado bien

-claro…- dijo Mokuba pero los empleados comenzaron a susurrar cosas, pero se callaron cuando Moki los volteo a ver con ojos asesinos.- y ¿Qué tal tu viaje hermano?

-un desastre, solo fue una perdida de tiempo, mejor voy a mi oficina

Mokuba dio un suspiro de alivio pues sabía que una vez que su hermano entrase en la oficina duraría ahí todo el día y nadie podría sacarlo.

-pero antes- dijo el castaño- creo que deje mi Laptop en el salón de fiestas- el ojiazul se dirigió ahí, y en cuanto abrió la puerta vaya sorpresa se llevó al ver en el mal estado en el que estaba, todo destrozado.- ¡¡¡Mokuba!!!

-si hermano- Moki se acercó lentamente sabía que este era su fin, y lo malo es que no había tenido tiempo de escribir un testamento.

-¡¡¡¿sabes algo sobre esto?!!!

-emm… yo….

-¡¡ya entiendo¡¡Sólo hay una explicación para este desastre!!

-¿cuál?

-¡¡¡aquí…. hubo un asalto ayer!!!

**PLOP por parte de Mokuba**

-señor Kaiba, hay una llamada para usted-dijo su secretaria, dándole el teléfono

-hola…..

Mientras atrás Moki suspiraba de alivio¿Cómo era posible que su hermano, supuestamente tan inteligente, haya pensado que había habido un asalto ahí?, Mokuba volteo donde estaban el resto de los empleados que lo miraban con cara de "¿y que pasa si le digo la neta a tu brother?" (¬¬), Mokuba comprendió perfectamente el mensaje y solo movió su dedo pulgar junto a su cuello en dirección horizontal como diciendo "¡los mató a todos!".

Cinco días después, Yugi desayunaba tranquilamente mientras Yami hablaba con el abuelo.

-si ya te digo abue, tuvimos muchos problemas pero todo se solucionó gracias a mi XP…. si esta bien… yo le digo… ok… adiós…. Me traes un recuerdo eh… bye…

-¿que fue lo que te dijo?- preguntó Yugi desde el desayunador

-que no va a llegar hasta después de año nuevo, que por que se la esta pasando muy chido con sus amigos, dijo que ahora esta en las Vegas y también dijo que nos cuidemos y que nos portemos bien, jeje eso me lo dijo como 10 veces

-vaya que confianza nos tiene QQ

En eso sonó el timbre de la casa

-¡yo abro!- dijo Yami, al abrir la puerta se asombró al ver de quien se trataba-¡¡ I….I…Izumi!!... ¿pero que haces aquí?

-oye en mi familia intercambiamos un "Hola" al ver a un amigo //

-jeje… lo siento… hola… ¿pero que haces aquí¿y tu abuela? Óó

-bueno después de que ustedes se fueron, platicó conmigo, dijo algo sobre buscar lo que quieres y disfrutar el resto de la vida, así que tomó sus cosas y se fue de vacaciones con unas amigas creo que ahora esta en las Cataratas del Niagara. Y yo no quería pasar año nuevo sola así que vine a visitarlos n.n

-¡¡genial!!... mira Yugi es Izumi

-hola Izumi- dijo el pequeño

-por cierto, cuando llegué estaba un cartero y me pidió que les diera estas cartas...

Yugi las recibió y abrió la primera.

-mira es una foto del abuelo- precisamente véase a una Señor moto vestido de hippie con un montón de ancianos igualmente vestidos.- dice que nos portemos bien¿no entiendo por que siempre nos dice eso?

Yugi abre la segunda

-esta es para ti Yami

-a ver- Yami la abre y la lee- ¡¡¡Siii!!! Me gane un viaje para ir a Playa Feliz, un lugar maravilloso, donde podremos bucear entre tiburones, órale suena divertido, es un boleto para mi y cinco acompañantes, ya se a quienes llevar, serán Tea, Tristan, Joey, Yugi e…. Izumi…

-¿Qué, pero si acabo de llegar?

-mejor así las maletas ya están hechas, vamos Yugi que el autobús sale hoy en la tarde, ve y llama a nuestros amigos mientras yo preparo mi maleta

- si, lo que usted diga su alteza ¬¬

---------

Por otro lado, Kaiba subía a regañientas a Mokuba a su Mercedes

-ya te dije que no te vas a quedar

-pero hermano de veras no me importa quedarme solo, que le hace que me deprima o que se me quite el hambre, de veras no tienes que preocuparte por mi.

-súbete, que nos vamos, me dijeron que Playa Feliz esta un poco lejos y si me compran mi nuevo diseño la empresa crecerá mucho mas y mas y yo por fin conquistaré el mundo jajajaja, ejem cof… cof…a si que guarda silencio y vámonos.

Yugi, Yami e Izumi llegaron a la central de autobuses donde ya estaban los otros tres chicos esperando. En eso se ven a Bakura y Ryo que venían.

-no puede ser, el ladrón descolorido…- susurró Yami O´O

-----------

-y como te decía Ryo- decía Bakura- el secreto para que las chicas te sigan es ponérteles adelante n.n

-no lo puedo creer- dijo Ryo ya fastidiado por las platicas Bakura

-¿Qué acaso te aburro?

-la verdad si U/U

-eres un egoísta ¬¬

-¿yo?... dime ¿sabes lo que es ser egoísta?

-si… un egoísta es una persona que piensa mas en sí misma que en mí UU

- ¬¬ mejor ya cállate sino ya no te daré dinero...

-pues fíjate que si yo quisiera dinero, rompería la alcancía de mi hijo… si tuviera un hijo oO

-mira Bakura ahí están Yugi y sus amigos

-otra vez no, el estúpido faraón de pacotilla O´O

-hola amigos- dijo Yugi- no me digan que van a Playa Feliz

-si, Bakura recibió hoy la invitación¿oigan no tienen la sensación de que ya vivimos algo así.?

OO

-¡Atención, Atención!, todos los pasajeros cuyo destino sea Playa Feliz pasen por favor a la puerta cinco, repito….- se oye el altavoz

Todo el grupo se dirigió a dicha puerta y vieron el que sería su transporte, un camión, cinco estrellas y de súper lujo.

-sigo pensando que ya vivimos algo parecido- volvió a comentar Ryo

-vamos démonos prisa chicos- dijo Izumi muy alegre, pero en eso pasa junto a ella un hombre que al parecer era el chofer del autobús.- "ese hombre me parece conocido"- pensó la chica.

Horas después todos iban ya acomodados, Yugi con Tea, Joey con Tristan, Bakura con Ryo y Yami con Izumi quien venia muy seria….

-y como te decía Izumi- decía Yami- Hice un curso de lectura rápida y fui capaz de leerme "Guerra y paz" en veinte minutos. Creo que decía algo de Rusia Óò- Yami notó lo distraída que venía la chica- ¿te sucede algo Izumi?- le preguntó

-no... Nada especial… es sólo que algo me preocupa, el chofer del camión me resultó muy conocido pero no se de de donde, no me da buena espina…

-¿tu crees?, no te pongas así y disfrutemos de este viaje, veras que será divertido. n.n

-pero es que imagínate si pasa algo .

-¡¡pues nos tocará vivir una nueva aventura¡Sólo no te alejes de mi y todo estará bien!- dijo alegremente el ojiamatista haciendo sentir mucho mejor a la chica quien no se cansaba de darle gracias a la Princesa Manoke¿Por qué?, se preguntaran todos ustedes… la respuesta es sencilla, gracias a ella pudo conocerlo, si, a ese chico que llevaba a su lado….

**FIN**

**---------------------------------------------**

Angy¿Qué tal les gusto?

Dark: voy a extrañar este fic…. Snif

**Disclaimer:** creo que esto debe ir al principio pero en fin, todos los personajes que aparecieron en este fic le pertenecen Kasuki Takahashi a excepción de: la Princesa Manoke, Izumi, la señora Ritzuko, Malcom, Eizo (el misterioso chofer del camión), Pancracia, Chonita, Doi (Carlos), Leo (el amigo de Moki), las muchachas que saludan a Moki en la fiesta, el Turomarculus, y en fin cualquier personaje que no veas en el anime o el manga.

**Reviews:**

Angy: Quiero agradecer sus reviews a:

Shadow Noir Wing

Divadcreator

KingdomIris

Ana Sakura

yuuko1852

Kaily Lowkly

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES:**

Angy: quiero darles las gracias a:

1.- todos ustedes que nos leyeron y en especial a aquellos que nos dejaron alguna vez un review, ya que nos mostraron que en verdad les gustó la historia y pude seguir inspirada para escribir.

2.-a Kasuki Takahashi, por haber creado Yugioh!

3.-a mi papá, por haberme comprado la computadora

4.-a mi mamá, por obligar a mi papá a ponerme Internet XD

5.-a mi profe de filosofía, por haberse hecho tonto por todo el semestre y pude utilizar el cuaderno de esa materia para escribir.

6.- a FanFiction, por el simple hecho de existir

7.- y finalmente a mí, por que yo escribí el fic jejeje

Dark: Angy ¿no olvidas a alguien?

Angy: emmm… creo que no…

Minutos después--------

Angy: este como decía le agradezco muy… pero muy especialmente a Dark, y no por que me este apuntando con un súper láser destructor eh……. Bueno dejándonos de esto ya la neta terminamos este fic, pero iniciaremos nuevos, es mas ya tengo en mente un nuevo fic, que será serio

Dark: por fin un fic serio de esta loca…

Angy: si pero lo publicaré dentro de un buen tiempo primero debo organizar mis ideas para que quede chido, pero les prometo que será una buena historia….

Dark¡¡¡¡Bueno nos leemos luego Bye!!!!

Fic iniciado el 6 de diciembre del 2006

Fic terminado el 27 de junio del 2007

**Atte: Angy alias Little Angeln.n**

**¡¡¡No dejen de leer mis historias!!!**


End file.
